Academy 13Gekko Hesei
by Sunechirei
Summary: Being redone. Don't read unless you want to be disappointed when I start over.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fan-fic for a video game and I'm hoping people like it. I am a kingdom hearts junkie so this fic is really fun for me to write. So anyway, I hope you enjoy it and if you like my writing, please look me up on or read some of my other fics. Thanks!!!!

Oh and btw, I was not high when I came up with this idea or when I wrote it much to some of my friends disbelief... I am a perfectly sane person.... kinda

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all of it's characters is too amazing for a dork like me to own... :(

Please read and review!!!

* * *

Axel

Riku

Roxas

Sora

These four names were handwritten on the half-sheet of printer paper that was posted to the door in front of Roxas. He stared up at it with wonder. This was his first time in a boarding school, and to be frank, he wasn't thrilled to be here, nor did he have any idea _why _he was here.

Only a few days before, he and his twin sister, Xion, had each received a letter claiming that they had won a mysterious contest that they had never heard of before, much less entered, and their prize was a full ride scholarship to this prestigious boarding school in the middle of nowhere.

Everyone in the family found it strange, but Xion had somehow been able to convince their parents that this was an excellent opportunity that would never happen again. She also argued that this would help save money (not that they needed to worry about such things). Their parents agreed eagerly. Roxas didn't, but there was nothing a pushover can do when their stubborn sister is looking at you with puppy eyes.

Roxas shook his head and looked at the door again. He slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. He expected the room to be empty, but instead encounter a most peculiar scene.

Two unknown boys, about Roxas' age, were fighting with wooden swords. One was older looking, and more feminine while the other was boyish and wore an excited look on his face.

Roxas was amazed at the scene before him. Neither appeared to have the advantage, and the area around them was completely untouched by their strange brawl.

Not knowing what to do, he stared into the room, his backpack slowly slipping off of his shoulder. It eventually fell completely, creating a large echoing _thump_ in the deserted hallway. The boyish fighter glanced over at Roxas with wide eyes, causing him to stumble over a piece of loose carpet.

Taking advantage of this distraction, the other boy smacked the wooden sword out of his opponent's hand and elbowed him in the stomach.

Roxas' jaw dropped as the victim of the attack flew backwards and crashed into the wall to the right of the door. Roxas jumped away, startled. He watched the victor of the battle strut over, laughing.

"Guess we know who's better, don't we, Sora?" he scoffed with amusement. His opponent, Sora, sat up and glared viciously.

"Oh shut up Riku, that doesn't count! That weird kid in the doorway distracted me." he protested. Roxas cringed at the accusation and began to back away.

"So." Riku countered, "I didn't get distracted. So that just proves that I am better than you.

Sora clutched his forehead and groaned.

"Great, now the score's 499 to 500!"

Roxas couldn't take his eyes off the two. They were so strange. It was obvious now that they were actually friends, but why they were fighting in the first place was still a mystery.

Both Riku and Sora were laughing now, and it seemed as though they had forgotten that Roxas was alive, or even existing. Not that he minded. These boys were too weird for him. Not only that, but he doubted that they would even like him. After all, these two seemed to be popular. Popular kids didn't like the shy boy who sat in the back of the class everyday in silence.

He shrugged again and picked up his backpack, wondering who his roommates were going to be. He began to enter the room when Sora appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. His crystal blue eyes were wide with innocence and amusement.

"And you are..." he asked Roxas, cocking his head to one side like a puppy, a goofy smile spread across his face.

Roxas stumbled backwards a few steps. Though he should have, he was not expecting this boy to be so childish. Judging by the way he was fighting he had witnessed earlier, Roxas would have guessed that Sora was a pretty serious athlete.

"Well?" Sora questioned, interrupting Roxas' thoughts. Roxas blinked but said nothing.

"Stop scaring him Sora. He's obviously one of our room mates." Riku commented. "I'm guessing... Axel?"

_Wait, roommates? I don't remember their names on the list..."_ Roxas pondered, stepping back slightly. He peeked around the edge of the door and sure enough, Riku and Sora were two of the names.

He stared at it, dumbfounded. Inside the room, he could here Sora and Riku arguing again.

"His name is obviously Axel!" Riku said.

"No, it's gotta be Sora."

"... you dumb-ass! That's your name!"

"Oh, well I meant Roxas, okay!"

"Yeah right."  
"It's true!"

"Uh huh. Anyway, his name is Axel."

"Roxas!"

"Axel!

"Roxas!"

"Axel!"

"Watcha' doin'?"

Roxas jumped slightly as two wet arms wrapped around his neck.

"Roxas!"

"Axel!"

"Roxas!"

"Axel!"

Roxas stood in shock in front of the room, water dripping onto his face. The strange stranger still had his arms tightly around Roxas' neck.

"So, what are you doin'?" the person asked. "And why are there two hot guys fighting?"

Roxas opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the a loud crash.

Sora was standing in the doorway his eyes wide, Riku standing not far behind. Roxas felt his face flush red as the two in the doorway stared.

"Awkward..." Sora said, taking a step back. Riku was behind him, a smirk on his face.

"And you would be?"

Roxas saw a hand go past his face.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Sora and Riku watched the stranger behind Roxas. Finally Sora burst out;

"See! I told you his name was Sora, I mean, Roxa – no, Sor – wait no Roxas, yeah! Roxas!" He shot a fist into the air, a look of pure joy written across his face. Riku rolled his eyes and slapped his friend over the head.

"It doesn't matter you dork."

It obviously did matter, but Roxas could tell that Riku was to proud to admit it. The person behind Roxas, Axel, finally released him and Roxas turned to see who his final roommate was.

Axel was a lanky teenager with long, red, gravity defying hair. His sea green eyes were accented by abnormal teardrop shaped marks under them. He was dripping wet, shirtless, wearing only a swimsuit and a white towel draped over his shoulder.

He reached forward and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Sorry 'bout earlier. You just looked like you needed a hug."

Roxas knocked his hand away and hid his now crimson face from view. Axel just laughed.

"Well, now you know who I am, I need to know who you guys are." he said, still amused.

"Okay," Sora began slowly, "but first, why are you dressed like that?"

Axel looked down. "Oh right. Sorry. I was bored and decided to take a swim, but that's not really important." he grinned. "Now, your names?"

"I'm Sora, this is Riku, and the silent one you were hugging earlier is Roxas." Sora explained.

"Roxas huh, so even his name's hot." Axel muttered.

Riku snorted and face-palmed his forehead. Sora looked confused and asked;

"How can his name be hot? Is it on fire?"

Axel and Riku laughed while Sora looked around confused. Roxas just examined his new roommates. He decided that next time he saw Xion, he was going to convince her that staying here was not good for his health seeing he is going be killed by his insane roommates in the very near future.

Right now, however, he guessed that he had no choice but to give in and put his stuff in the room. None of the others noticed him slip by into the room. Riku and Axel were still laughing at Sora and the poor boy had begun to protest. Roxas felt sorry for him, but said nothing and turned towards the room with a deep sigh.

As there were to be four boys living there, it was a large, four bedroom dorm with a living room, but no kitchen or bathroom. Roxas walked towards the center of the living room where Riku and Sora had deposited there stuff. It was also the place they had been fighting.

He sighed again and collapsed onto the nearest couch, not caring about which room would be his.

This school was not what he had expected it to be, but then again, he didn't know what to expect in the first place. He was beginning to regret not standing up to Xion about coming here. After all, this was a school in the middle of nowhere, the people that Roxas had met so far had been the oddest people yet, and who knew what the teachers were like.

Roxas had begun to doze off, thinking about giving Xion a lecture about this, even though he knew that he would never do such a thing, when someone jumped on the couch, knocking Roxas off.

He gasped as he hit the floor and rolled over, coming face to face with an excited Sora.

"We're going to the pool Roxas. You should come too. Get ready." he said cheerily. He jumped over Roxas, landing lightly on the floor in front of him, and ran out of the room.

Roxas blinked and stood up. Looking around, he noticed that no one else was there. Sighing, he headed to find his room and change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was ten minutes later and Roxas was standing in front of the pool, a large crowed of people surrounding him. It was the last day of summer break and it seemed that all of the students were taking advantage of the pool.

Roxas shuddered at all of the people. They were eveywhere, in the pool, out of the pool, and it was nerve racking. Roxas became overwhelmed by the number of students that were attending.

"Hey, shy one, over here!" someone called. Assuming they were talking to him, Roxas turned and saw his three roommates standing together by the edge of the pool. Reluctantly he headed over to them.

"It certainly took you long enough." Axel commented. "I was beginning to think you hated us." a sad look crossed over his face for a minute before disappearing. Roxas ignored him and looked around in an attempt to find his sister.

Axel put his hand on Roxas' head and ruffled his hair.

"Are you ever going to talk? I mean you haven't said one word."


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Okay so this is technically part of chapter 1 but I was really lazy and didn't want to write this before posting the first chapter... however, after 8 days of doing nothing but sitting in a car driving around Cali, I decided why not, I'll finish chapter 1 and work on chapter 2. So yeah. When i get chapter 2 finished and posted, I'll replace this chap and chap 1 with the two together if that makes any sense at all.

Anyway, please enjoy, review, and check out not only my other fics, but my original stories at fictionpress. Thanks!

(Oh and btw, all of these characters belong to who ever made kingdom hearts, I don't feel like looking it up, except for Xielle who is a character I created for this fic. no she is not a Mary Sue.)

~Sunechirei

* * *

"Are you ever going to talk? I mean, you haven't said one word."

Xion turned towards the sound of the voice that had said that sentence. She figured that they were talking to her brother as he was one of the only people she knew who could go an entire day with out the need to say something.

People had a hard time believing that the two were related. Xion was smart, athletic, pretty, and popular, while her brother was quiet, dense and had maybe one friend, and despite the fact that Roxas was good looking and even had some girls swoon over him, he had never had a girlfriend. It was making their mother worry.

Xion scanned the crowed of people until her eyes landed on her brother. Next to him was a redhead whom she assumed was the one who had caught her attention. He was was talking and looking fondly at Roxas.

Wait. Looking fondly, at Roxas?

Xion Narrowed her eyes and stormed towards her brother, completely blind to the other people that were near him.

"Hey!" she called when she was closer to them. The redhead, Roxas and two other boys looked over at her. Roxas' eyes went wide when he saw her and he began to head in her direction.

"Xion!" he replied happily. Xion knew something was wrong. Roxas was never this happy to see her. She looked up at the redhead. He was grinning, probably glad that he was finally able to hear Roxas' voice. "Xion I'm so glad you're here!" Roxas whined when he reached her.

Xion scowled at her brother's childish reaction.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

Roxas gave her a puppy dog look which indicated that he wanted to go home. Xion shook her head.

"No way. I want to be here. And who is _that_?" she asked, pointing at the tall teen who was walking towards them.

"Oh, um he's one of my roommates, Axel, I believe." Roxas muttered. He backed away from the boy heading towards them and hid behind Xion. She grimaced and looked up at Axel.

"Hey missy," he said cheerily, "I do believe you're hiding my new friend." Xion raised her eyebrows and gave him a look that said 'I doubt he's your friend.' Axel let out a laugh. "And who might you be? His girlfriend?"

Xion sighed. She was used to being called Roxas' girlfriend as he acted like she was. "No." she said curtly. "This is my brother. Why does it matter?" Axel grinned but said nothing in return, irritating Xion even more. "Hey, answer me!"

"It doesn't anymore. Anyway, I'll be taking your _brother_ with me." he reached around Xion and grabbed Roxas' arm, dragging him away. "See ya!" he called back as he headed back towards the other two boys who were with him.

Xion clenched her fist and glared at Axel.

"Is something wrong?" a sweet voice asked behind her. Xion turned to see one of her roommates, Naminé standing behind her. Xion pushed a lock of black hair out of her eyes.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong."

Naminé smiled. "Oh that's good. Kairi and Xielle were getting worried."

"Okay, let's go back."

As uncomfortable as Xion was being in a new school, her new friends made her feel at home. Naminé and Xielle had been here for a long time and they knew almost everything about the school, making it nearly impossible to get lost, and Kairi was new, like Xion, though she seemed to be more accustomed to the kind of chaos that went on at this school. Why she was able to do this was a mystery to Xion, though she had a feeling she would find out soon.

"Hey! Where have you guys been?" Kairi called out with a wave. She smiled brightly as Xion sat down next to her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Sorry, I was just dealing with my stupid brother."

"Oh? You mean the one you were talking to right before we met you?" Xion nodded. "What did he do? Beat someone up?" Kairi and Xielle started laughing.

"You've obviously never met Roxas. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Xion giggled. "Not to mention the fact that he's dense and quiet."

Kairi laughed and stood up. "Reminds me of my boyfriend. He's such a dork."

"Oh he can't be that bad." Naminé defended but Kairi just rolled her eyes. Almost as if someone was trying to prove Kairi's point, in the distance the four girls heard;

"Hey Axel, hold me and Riku's towels."

All four heads turned towards the noise and Kairi's eyes widened. The voice continued.

"Hey Riku! I'll race you to Kairi!"

"Oh shit!" Kairi looked around nervously. "Someone hide me!" she hissed. "I'm going to be killed!" Unfortunately for Kairi, no one knew what she was talking about and they didn't try to help her.

A path split in the crowd, revealing two people running towards the girls. As they passed by Xion, timed slowed down. The first boy didn't catch Xion's attention at all, but the second...

He had silver hair that flew behind him like silk, long enough to reach his mid-back and hanging in his eyes. Though Xion couldn't see his eyes, she could tell that they would be an amazing color. Perfectly toned muscles rippled underneath the boys skin, which in itself was a sight to see. Not tan, not pale, a perfect blend of them both that would make any girl sigh with content. In short, he was the perfect.

Time sped up again and the first boy flew past jumping at Kairi. She ducked just in time, allowing the boy to fly over her and land in the water with a small splash. The perfect male stopped in an instant and wrapped his perfectly sculpted arms around Kari's waist. She seemed shocked at first, but eventually seemed to not notice the fact that an extremely hot guy was hugging her.

Jealousy flowed through Xion, eventually settling in the pit of her stomach, at the sight of Kairi in the guys arms.

"You lose, Sora." the guy said, his husky voice sending shivers through Xion's body. He lifted Kairi into the air and she wrapped her arms around his neck in shock. He laughed at her reaction while the feeling in Xion's stomach turned from one of jealousy to one of depression.

Suddenly Kairi lifted a lock of the guys hair. "Riku, when was the last time you cut your hair?" she asked.

"I don't know." Riku replied. "Two years ago maybe."

"Well I'll give you a haircut, and you might want to put me down, Sora is going kill you."

"Let him try." there was a hint of excitement in Riku's voice as he said this but it was drowned out by the other boy, still in the water.

"Kairi, you should give me a haircut too!" he exclaimed in a whiny voice. Kairi looked back over at the pool.

"Sora, your hair doesn't need to be cut."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ your boyfriend. Not him."

Relief flooded through Xion.

"I know, I know." Kairi sighed.

"I don't care, I still win!" Riku yelled as he jumped into the pool, Kairi still in his arms.

Next to Xion, Xielle crossed her arms, turned away from the pool and muttered, "Playboy." Naminé giggled at Xielle's reaction.

Xion was going to go help Kairi out of the pool when a hand grabbed her wrist. She knew immediately who it was.

"Yes Roxas?" she asked turning around.

"Save me!" he whispered. "There are too many people here."

"Well then go back to your room." Xion replied. "It can't be that bad."

"But-"

"Please tell me you don't know Axel." Xion heard Xielle say. Roxas looked down at her, confused.

"Um... I do. Why?"

"Crap." she muttered. "Well at least this year is going to be interesting." Xion clenched her fist as her suspicions were confirmed. There was no way she was going to let anything happen.

Around this time laughter could be heard from the pool as Sora climbed out, helping Kairi. Riku was still swimming around, ignoring everyone around him, and Xion found it hard to keep from staring, but she wasn't the only one. Almost all the girls were watching Riku was fascination, and even some of the guys couldn't keep their eyes off him. Xion new she was doomed.

"Hey shy one, why did you run away." Axel commented behind Xion. Roxas flinched and looked slowly at his roommate. "Oh looky, you ran to little miss interupter. Who would have guessed."

Xion turned and crossed her arms, not happy that he attention had been taken away from Riku. "Look, Axel. Leave Roxas alone. He is obviously uncomfortable being around you. Now tootles."

"Yeah Axel, leave him alone ." Xielle laughed. "You don't want a repeat of last year do you?" Axel grinned and walked over to Xielle, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Now, now, Xielle, don't be like that. I'll do what ever I want. Got it memorized?"

"Okay, just don't come whining to me when your older brother gets mad at you, again." Axel pulled away from the girl and grimaced.

"I won't..." he muttered. Xielle and Naminé laughed at Axel and he stuck out his tongue like a child. It was an interesting sight to see.

"Hey Axel, what does that girl mean by that?" Sora asked.

"My name is Xielle!"

"Okay, what does... um, Xielle mean by that?" Sora asked again. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"I'd rather we _not_ talk about it..." he muttered looking away. "Naminé, say nothing."

"I wasn't going to say anything, Axel." Naminé muttered, opening her sketch book and pulling out a pencil. "I'm going to go back to the room now." she turned around and walked away, drawing something. It about this time that Riku decided to exit the pool.

"Hey Sora!" he called out. Sora turned to him.

"What?"

"Want another chance to even the score?"

"You know it."

Riku came at Sora, making sure to dodge Kairi and tackled him into the pool.

"There they go. Again." Kairi muttered, shielding her face from the large splash. Xion looked over at the two and saw that they had found two wooden swords and were fighting viciously.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Xion asked as Axel asked, "Why are those two always fighting." Xion turned to glare at Axel who just smiled slyly at her and turned to Kairi for an answer. She shrugged.

"For as long as I've known them they've been rivals. No one knows quite why. In fact, the first time I met them they were racing to see me."

"Were you that popular?" Xielle asked in an amused tone. Kairi laughed.

"No, I appeared out of nowhere one day and it seems I intrigued them so they came crashing into the hospital room I was staying in. I never imagined that those two would end up my best friends."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah." Kairi's eyes softened at the memory and the others left her alone with her thoughts.

"Well, we should head back. There's nothing for us to do here." Axel commented to Roxas. Xion gritted her teeth but said nothing. After all, there was nothing to say. Roxas looked at his sister pathetically but followed Axel back towards the building, looking dejected. Xielle laughed.

"You are going to have to ignore Axel, he does this a lot. He'll get over it eventually. Though your brother might have difficulties with the teachers..." she trailed off as a wave of water splashed over the girls.

"Sorry!" Xion heard Sora yell. Wiping water away from her eyes, Xion looked up to see the two boys still fighting, somehow dodging everyone in the water.

"Those two annoy me." Xielle commented, squeezing water out of her brown hair. "Especially that silver haired boy, what was his name again?"

"Oh, Riku?" Kairi laughed, "That's so weird to hear. Most of the girls who meet him are infatuated at first sight." Xielle rolled her eyes and Xion blushed, realizing that she was just like the other girls out there. "Not that he's ever had a girlfriend." Kairi continued through Xion's thoughts. "Weird, no?"

"I'm not surprised." Xielle replied. "He's so competitive."

"True, but that doesn't keep the girls away from him."

"Then why..."

"I head him and Sora talking about a few times. Apparently Riku thinks that clingy girls who only like him for his looks are annoying and aren't really serious about a relationship."

"Really? I wasn't expecting that."

Xion tuned out her roommates as they continued their conversation, her thoughts turning to the conversation she had had with her mother the night before she and Roxas had left for this school.

"You'll be sure to watch over your brother?" she had fussed, repacking Xion's suitcase for the eighth time.

"Yes mother."

"And you're sure you want to go to this school? Absolutely sure? One hundred percent sure?"

Xion had rolled her eyes. "_Yes _mother. I told you I want to go. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Well, this letter, it's suspicious. Not to mention the fact that you want to leave so suddenly. You've never shown an interest in anything outside of our little village before."

"I guess you're right, but I think this will be good for me and Roxas." Her mother had smiled at this.

"Alright, dear." she said before going to repack Xion's suitcase, again.

"You awake?" the sound of Kairi's voice brought Xion back to reality. She looked around and saw that both Xielle and Kairi were staring at her with worried looks.

"What? Oh yeah sorry, just thinking about somethings." she looked back towards the pool. "Why did you chose Sora by the way? I don't get why you like him."

"I don't know how many people have asked me that. I don't know. There's just something about him..." she trailed off and followed Xion's gaze out to the pool. It was nearly empty by now, the only people still there were spectators of Sora and Riku's epic battle.

"I think we should go back now." Xielle said.

"I agree." Kairi added. "Let's just leave those two idiots to kill each other in peace." Xielle and Xion laughed and stood up, heading back to the dorm building. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of class, and for some reason, Xion had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

I am having so much fun with this story, it's not even funny.

Anyway, like everything else that I have been posting recently, this has yet to be edited. I'm still looking for another beta reader/editor seeing as my old one (my sister) got a boyfriend and moved out, leaving me to try and figure out my mistakes... it doesn't work too well. But yeah... I would however like to thank withnospaces for her help with ideas.

So yeah. Anyway, to FlyingSquirrelOfDarkness, I love Riku too. He's my favorite character in the series, and because he's so pretty, I found it appropriate to make him the popular one of the group. It's been fun :)

On to another topic... This story may go on hiatus. With school and all of my other projects piling up, I've decided to put all but two of my fanfics on hold until I've finished the two that aren't going to be on hold. How am I going to decide which two to choose? By a poll of course. I have a poll up on my profile and I encourage you to vote for which ever of my fanfics you think I should be working on. The fate of this fanfic may depend on your vote *said in a dramatically sarcastic voice*

Anyway, please enjoy the next installment of Academy 13, with guest starts Riku and Xielle :P (yes, I am very hyper XD )

Oh and I've decided to put the name of the person who's pov it is because this site won't let me put up my regular dividers. I'll change that for the first chapter eventually...

Also, I wish to know what you think of Xielle. I have a short story about her past in the real games and what not, but I don't know whether or not I should post it because you guys might hate her... anyway, please tell me what you think, and as always, please review :)

*note: this is the same as the other chapter two, only this time, I changed the scene where they are talking about their classes. So yeah, if you've read this already, you don't need to again, unless you're crazy (withnospaces) or you want to.

~Sunechirei

* * *

Riku

"Now then, I accept no laziness in this class!" the teacher droned, his feet propped up on the table as his strummed his blue sitar slowly. "So everyone needs to sit up straight, get out their textbooks, and start working on the homework for the next week."

Riku stared at his math teacher with disbelief as the man kept talking about how laziness is unacceptable in is class and all who act like that shall fail. There was no way that he could be serious.

"Um, Mr. Demyx, sir," someone dared to call out, "how are we supposed to do the work if you don't teach us how?"

Next to Riku, Xielle covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter and Riku figured that she had had this teacher last year. He turned back towards the teacher to witness him tuning his sitar slowly with one hand, and writing something down with the other.

"Miss... whoever you are, it is not my job to teach you this, nor is it my problem if you don't know any of it." the girl who had dared ask the question tried to argue, something Riku figured was another bold move based on Xielle's reactions, but was cut off by a piercing high C. Everyone covered there ears as the note died away.

"Now then, work!" Demyx commanded. Only three people had their books out at this point, all of whom had been here before; Axel, Naminé, and Xielle. They were working silently, ignoring everyone around them. Soon, the rest of the class followed their lead and got out their books.

Riku shrugged and did nothing. Math had always been easy for him, like everything else, so he figured that he could just do the homework last minute and get away with it.

This was the case for about ten minutes. No one spoke, everyone struggled with their homework that the teacher refused to teach, and eventually, Demyx stood up.

"I never said you couldn't talk. I mean, c'mon, silence is so weird, so... so boring. Talk children, talk!" his excessive hand gestures showed just how frustrated he was with the silence. The kids looked around in confusion. This teacher could not keep his rules straight.

Eventually they all began to talk, the noise rising greatly, though not too much. Riku figured that everyone was afraid of their bi-polar teacher. Wishing to know why he was like that, Riku turned to Xielle and asked her.

She ignored him and started a conversation with Naminé who was sitting in front of her. Riku blinked.

A girl.

Ignored him.

How unusual.

He reached over and tapped her on the shoulder, only to get slapped on the hand and a nasty glare.

"What?" she hissed. Taken aback, Riku muttered an apology to her before she turned swiftly back towards Naminé. The blonde girl was giving Riku an apologetic look as she continued her conversation with Xielle.

Riku's face darkened when he noticed that Sora and Kairi were staring at him in shock, as well as a few other girls who sat near them.

"Please tell me I did not imagine that." Sora asked happily.

"Unless I'm in your head, I don't think so." Kairi replied, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Wow, Riku got ignored by a girl. How... weird."

"I know, isn't it."

"Yeah. We should totally write this down."

"And take a picture."

"And frame it."

"And-"

"Okay that's enough, shut up!" Riku hissed at the couple. Kairi bit her lip and Sora covered his mouth like an idiot.

"I'm guessing you've never been treated like that before." Axel commented from the other side of Riku. Riku turned to glare at the ginger but was shocked to find sympathy in his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Axel shrugged.

"I'm not blind, or deaf." he added, pointing towards Sora and Kairi. "I've seen the way the ladies look at you." behind Axel, Sora let out a laugh but covered his mouth again when Riku glared at him.

"So what?"

"So, being treated like an inferior by a girl in front of a bunch of people, that must have been embarrassing."

Riku clenched his fist. "I don't care what people think of me." he said nonchalantly. "But why did she do that anyway?"

Axel laughed at Riku's lie but answered his question. "She just hates 'your kind'."

"My kind?"

"Popular guys, play boys as she puts it."

"And why is that?"

Grinning, Axel leaned in and whispered, "Zexion."

"Who?" Sora and Kairi asked in unison. Axel gave them an amused looked before answering.

"Zexion is an upperclassman of ours. He and Xielle used to be good friends, but then he started using his looks to his advantage, hurting girls and stuff to get what he wanted. It also didn't help that he doesn't like girls."

"So, he's an ass. What does that have to do with me?" Riku asked, more confused.

"Nothing at all. Xielle is just weird that way." he turned back towards the front of the room. "What did you want with her anyway? Please tell me you didn't flirt with her."

Riku sighed at Axel's idiocy. "Of course not. I was just going to ask her why the teacher is so weird. It's not that importa-"

"Ah curiosity, such an annoying quality in a person." Both Riku and Axel jumped at the sound of Demyx's voice. He was standing next to Riku, yawning. "I just dislike work that's all. Unfortunately, I'm on the headmaster's death list." he leaned in. "Do you know what it's like to be on the headmaster's death list?" Riku shook his head. "Lucky."

He left at this point, leaving Riku in a state of shock and confusion.

Axel laughed.

"The headmaster is quite the scary person. You don't want to be on his bad side. Luckily he's not in the school very often, but the deputy headmaster, Saix, reports to him everyday." Axel's eyes narrowed at the thought of the deputy. "The two of them are evil."

Riku was surprised at the hate in Axel's voice. The teen had always seemed to be a kinda happy go lucky type of guy. Not wanting to anger Axel anymore, Riku changed the subject, going back to the teachers.

Axel laughed, all previous hate gone.

"There are a total of eight teachers. You already know Demyx, but there's also Larxene, Xaldin, Xigbar, Vexen, Marluxia, Luxord, and Laxaeus. They're all different from each other, and trust me, they don't get along." he laughed again, almost as if he knew something that Riku didn't, and about this time, Sora decided to be smart.

"Hey Riku, have you noticed that a lot of people at this school have an X in their names? I mean, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Xielle, and all of the teachers as well."

Kairi and Riku stared at Sora with disbelief while Axel snickered.

"It's because we're different."

Riku turned to see Xielle and Naminé watching them. Naminé looked shocked at what Xielle had just said and she began to protest, but Xielle ignored her. Instead, she was watching Riku with interest, and spoke again.

"You don't need to worry about it. In fact, I suggest that you go through this school, ignore people like us, and try and stay away from the teachers. Trust me, you will be happier if you do that." she waited for Riku's reaction, but he didn't know what he should do.

"Hey, don't give him weird advice, or, weird information for that matter." Axel scoffed. "I mean, they won't die if they hang out with us or anything." Xielle raised her eye brows quizzically and Axel let out a nervous laugh. "I hope."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora broke in. "What is with you guys?"

Xielle said nothing, turning back to her work. Naminé smiled at them and follow her suit.

"Well that was interesting." Axel said, leaning back in his chair. "We should probably do our work now."

Sora tried to protest but was silenced by a look from Kairi. Riku continued to watch Xielle. She was definitely not your average person, and that intrigued Riku. He grabbed his textbook from his bag, his eyes still on her, eventually giving up and going to his work.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around after a long morning of interesting teachers. Axel had been right about them being weird and not getting along with the others. Being curious, Riku had tried mentioning Demyx to their science teacher, Vexen. The man's face had become distorted and an evil glint appeared in his eyes.

After that, Riku figured that he would leave the teachers alone.

Sora and Kairi had gone ahead of him to the cafeteria, and as he entered, he noticed them in the far corner at small table. He rolled his eyes and walked over to them, hearing the end of their conversation of the schedule.

"History, English, health, and finally, gym. Then we're free for the rest of the day!" Kairi recited. Sora's head was in his arms on the table and he mumbled something Riku couldn't hear.

"Oh, come on! The teachers weren't _that_ bad. Hey Riku." Kairi and Sora started arguing about the teachers as Riku sat down. He pondered for a while about a few things, glancing around at the other people who were in the lunch room. Very few people had arrived and all of them were getting lunch.

"Do you find it strange that we a lot of the same classes. Especially since I'm a year older than you guys." Riku asked suddenly. Sora and Kairi looked at him with confusion.

"That is weird." Kairi commented. "I have a feeling that Xielle and Axel are older than us as well. Why are a lot of our classes the same. I mean, I understand why I have every class with Sora but...?" she pondered this for a moment before Axel showed up.

"Hey guys, what's up? Where are the others?" he asked looking around. Riku guessed that he really meant, 'where's Roxas', but that would have been too obvious.

"I don't know where they went." Sora said. "Hey, how old are you?" Axel looked surprised by the question but answered it gleefully.

"I am seventeen. You?"

"You're seventeen! But you have math, art, and English with me and Kairi! That's so weird."

"Well, normally I would be two years ahead of you guys, but I'm not the best at school so I keep getting held back. Funny huh." he laughed before collapsing in the chair across from Riku. "Xielle, well she's also my age, I think, but I don't really know what her deal is."

"Talking about me behind my back are we?"

Axel jumped and looked behind him. Xielle, Naminé and Xion were standing there, Xielle with her arms across her chest.

"Of course not, I was just telling them how old you are."

"Why?"

"Because they were talking about it and I felt like telling them. Do you have a problem with that."

"I suppose not..." she sat down next to Riku, not even bothering to look at him and turned to Kairi. "So you guys have a lot of the same classes as I do?"

"Yeah, weird isn't it." Kairi replied happily. Sora looked depressed that he couldn't talk to Kairi anymore, so Riku planned to start up a conversation with him, but Xielle's reply to Kairi was too interesting.

"Not really. I mean, the people at this school tend to do things like this. It's happened before."

"What has?" a voice from behind Riku asked. He turned around and saw Xion and Roxas standing there. Xion repeated her question and Xielle shrugged.

"Where a group of people have a lot of the same classes."

"We do?" Xion squeaked, her eyes darting to Riku and then back to Xielle. Riku sighed and looked away from the group as Roxas sat down on the other side of him.

Riku's attention moved to the boy who still barely talked. "So, why do you never talk?" he asked. Roxas froze and looked over at Riku like it was a dangerous question to ask. "You going to answer me?"

"I-I just don't like to talk." Roxas replied after a while. He gave a nervous smile, "Sorry."

"I don't care, I was just wondering. You were abnormally quiet yesterday as well."

"It makes him adorable, doesn't it." Axel commented, attracting the attention of the others at the table.

"Axel! Stop it!" Naminé whispered while Kairi and Xielle laughed. Roxas and Sora had pretty much the same reaction however, though Riku wasn't surprised at that. Those two were too much alike for his liking, but he had to deal with it.

"Axel, are you ever going to-" Xion started, startling Riku with her tone of voice, but Axel hit her over the head.

"No, no I'm not."

"Well then you shouldn't hit a girl!"

"You're a girl?"

Xion was fuming at this point, her eyes alive with rage. She stood up in an attempt to threaten Axel, but Sora pushed her back in her seat.

"Now, now, no need to fight."

"Yeah, that's Sora and Riku's job." Kairi laughed. "What was with yesterday anyway?"

"Kairi, you know what happened, you just refuse to admit it." Riku said slyly.

"Sure I do, Riku. I totally know why you guys fight all the time. Is it because you're guys and you have to prove how manly you are, even though you really aren't?"

"Why not. It's a better explanation than the real one." Riku gave Sora a look from across the table, getting an annoyed reaction from his friend.

"Shut up, Riku." Sora grumbled.

"Embarrassed?" Riku teased, getting Axel into the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked excitedly. Sora got irritated by these two things, so he did something no one would expect Sora to do. He stood up and stormed away.

At this point Kairi was freaking out.

"What the hell Riku? You didn't need to do that. God I hate you!" she screamed before running after her boyfriend. Looking nervous, Roxas got up and followed them, Xion following soon after.

"Good goin' lover boy." Xielle said with amusement. "You got almost everyone to leave."

"Not my fault." Riku muttered.

"And you wonder why I hate you."

* * *

Xielle

In Xielle's mind, only three interesting things happened on the first day of school with the new kids.

1. Riku getting yelled at at lunch by the girl he likes,

2. Watching the new kids get freaked out by the English teacher, Marluxia,

3. And of course, Larxene.

After lunch, the same things happened in History as the rest of the morning classes, so Xielle figured that it wasn't worth mentioning in her 'interesting things' list. English however:

It started like any of the other classes, Marluxia explaining a few things about his class, how everything had to be perfect. However, the students weren't expecting his bright pink hair, floral arrangements around his room, and a picture of a scythe on his wall. Xielle found everyone's reactions to be quite entertaining, especially those of Kairi and Sora. They seemed to not only be shocked at the décor of the room, but disgusted as well.

Everything was just how Xielle had guessed they would be, except for one tiny detail. Standing in the back corner of the room, his nose buried in a book, was Zexion. She gritted her teeth at the sight of him, his shaggy blue-gray hair cut in way that was pleasing to many girls, his pale skin, his nerdy way of wearing reading glasses, everything. And the worst part was when she had entered the room, Zexion didn't even seem to notice her, or anyone else.

Axel, noticing Xielle's frustration, tried to calm her down.

"Xielle, you really can't let him get to you like that. He's not going to change."

"I don't care. He is going to die, whether I kill him or not."

"You are a violent child." Axel laughed, patting Xielle on the head. Of course, this angered her even more, causing her to storm to her seat and ignore everyone.

And there she sat, observing her companions and waiting for Marluxia to let them be for the rest of class. Zexion was standing in the back still, reading his book with interest, though Xielle knew that he was actually observing everyone around them.

This is what he did, he observed people, waiting for them to show a weakness, and then using that against them. Basically he was taking Xielle's job.

"And that, class, concludes my introduction of your year in my English class. I assure you that I will not be easy, but you can't say that my class is as hard as any of the other teachers." an evil glint shone in Marluxia's eyes as he said this. "Now, begone into your own worlds. I do believe that I have said enough for today. However, leave, and you shall face the consequences."

He walked out of the room at that point, leaving the students to their own devices. Xielle looked around, wanting to see who was in the class. She was depressed to see that Naminé and Xion weren't, Roxas either, but Kairi, Sora and Axel were. Riku she could care less about.

"Well, well, if it isn't miss hater." Xielle cringed at the sound of Zexion's voice.

"What do you want?" she hissed, not bothering to turn around.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure I'm in your class. Also to see if you knew about the other pretty boy. He seemed to be depressing, just your type."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Are you really so sure about that?" Xielle turned around, a malicious grin spread across her face at the thought of hurting her enemy. "I have a feeling that I wouldn't be able to control myself, who knows, I might just become an arsonist. I hear the library needs to be cleaned out."

Zexion let out a low hiss and tried to respond, but Kairi interrupted him.

"So you're the guy that made it so Xielle hates Riku." she said smiling. Sora looked between them, confused.

"This guy? Really? I'd be more afraid of Riku then this guy."

"_You_ would be." Xielle replied, not caring what Sora thought of this. It was obvious that he only fought with Riku the way he did because he was jealous of Riku's flirting. Xielle found that boring.

"Riku huh, I bet that's the pretty boy from last period. He should really cut his hair." to emphasize his point, Zexion flicked his long bangs out of his face, only to have them fall back perfectly into place.

"No one asked you." Xielle grumbled, pissed at Zexion's obvious attempt to get Kairi's interest. Kairi however only had eyes for her boyfriend.

"What did Xielle mean by that?" she asked, "Why would you feel threatened by Riku?"

"It's not important." Sora muttered. He tried to start up a conversation with Axel, but Kairi wouldn't let him.

"What do you mean it's not important? It's important to me. Is that why you ran off at lunch? What is going on?"

"So, you have an issue with this guy?" Zexion grinned.

"Don't think about it. He already has someone he likes." she said. "If you try and do anything, you might get hurt."

"Aw, does Xielle have a crush?" he teased, poking Xielle in the back. She slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Really? I'm not that pathetic."

Meanwhile, Axel was watching the two groups with interest. "So, we have a little bit of drama going on? Fun." he laughed, receiving an eye roll from Kairi.

"It's not drama, Axel. It's just that Sora is hiding something from me and Xielle is having issues accepting Riku for who he is."

"Sound like drama to me." Kairi rolled her eyes and turned back to interrogate Sora. Xielle watched them for a while, not sure what she wanted to do when Zexion walked in front of her.

"I guess we are going to be stuck in the same class for a year, we might as well get along. Don't you agree?"

"No, I don't. I think you should leave this class and never come back. That would be nice." She smiled at him, placing her chin in her hands. "Why are you here anyway?"

Zexion grinned and sat on the desk. "I'm the assistant for this year. I've technically already graduated but you know..." he trailed off. Xielle groaned and leaned back in her chair, trying to get away from the vile creature in front of her.

"Get the hell off of my desk, Zexion." She hissed. "I don't want you anywhere near me, so I suggest you leave." Zexion grinned and slipped off her desk, but this time he placed his hands on her desk and leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

"Make me." he whispered. Xielle grinned at the thought of finally being able to get in a fight with Zexion, when the man was suddenly yanked away from Xielle, a surprised look on his face.

Axel was standing behind him with a broad smile. "Now now, let's not get in a fight. There are children here." He said, pointing to Sora who was still being interrogated by Kairi. Zexion snorted and picked up his book, muttering to himself.

Xielle sighed, leaning back in her chair, and said, "You know Axel, you didn't need to do that." Axel let out a laugh.

"Yes I did. Like I said, there are children in the room. They don't need to get involved with our battles."

Nodding, Xielle placed her head in her hands, "I guess you're right." she muttered, looking around the room. There weren't many interesting people in this class, in fact Xielle had decided that the only reason she was going to stay in this class was because Marluxia was such an interesting teacher. Sighing, she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey!" Kairi called out after her. "What are you doing, the teacher said-"

"Marluxia doesn't scare me." Xielle cut her off, yanking open the wooden door.

"No one scares you." Axel laughed, "In fact, nothing scares you." Xielle smirked at that comment.

"Very true." With that she left, leaving Kairi and Sora to ponder what they meant by that.

* * *

For Xielle, science was boring. She had no one to annoy in that class and she decided that it wasn't worth dealing with, so she skipped it. She met up with Naminé, who was also ditching, in the cafeteria.

"I take it you weren't happy with Zexion being the new English assistant either?" Xielle asked as she sat down next to the blonde girl who was drawing. Naminé shook her head.

"You know how he is. And I'm all alone in that class..." she trailed off, looking around nervously. It had taken Xielle two years to finally convince Naminé to ditch a class, and it had been a year since she had started doing so, but the girl was still scared something bad was going to happen to her. Xielle felt no such thing.

"I know, that's why I left science. No one to pick on."

"Xielle!"

"You know what I mean. These new kids are interesting and fun to mess with. It's like school suddenly stopped being a hellhole." Naminé rolled her eyes as she continued sketching. "So," Xielle continued, "what do you think of them?"

Naminé stayed silent for a while, thinking about the question for a little while. "Well," she finally said, "Riku seems to be kind of competitive, same as Sora, but Sora also has his idiotic side and is not afraid to show how much he loves Kairi. Kairi doesn't seem to mind that Sora and Riku fight over her, well, if she knows that's what they're doing, but has a few mysteries of her own. Xion, well, I think she has a brother complex, but she is also vulnerable to pretty boys."

Xielle waited patiently for Naminé to finish, but when she didn't asked, "What about that shy boy, um, Roxas?"

The lead on Naminé's pencil broke and her face turned a light pink when Xielle mentioned Roxas' name. Xielle laughed.

"Seriously Naminé? Roxas?" she doubled over she was laughing so hard. Naminé turned a deeper shade of red and slammed her notebook down on the table.

"It's not funny, Xielle!" she squeaked. "I don't need you laughing at me for something I can't control."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Xielle managed to get out between fits of laughter. "I just find it funny that you and Axel have the same taste." Naminé flushed.

"Don't remind me." she muttered.

The two girls continued to talk throughout the rest of seventh period, and both resented the bell that told everyone it was time for the last class of the day.

"Damn, we never get to talk like this anymore." Xielle said when she heard the bell.

Naminé nodded. "I know. It's a shame." they didn't say anything else while the cafeteria filled with students, until Axel showed up.

"And they ditched!" he exclaimed, a large smile on his face. He sat down next to them. "So, have you two enjoyed your girl talk?" Naminé and Xielle exchanged a glance.

"You could say that." Xielle said slowly. "Now I think we should head to class. I have to go to the gym..." she stood up and stretched. "God I really don't want to deal with Larxene today."

"Is he the PE teacher?"

Xielle froze, a shiver running up her spine. She turned slowly, hoping that the voice she heard was imaginary and that there would be no annoying hot guy standing behind her. Unfortunately, her hearing was still as accurate as always. Riku was standing there, waiting for an answer.

Xielle put on a fake smile and clasped her hands so that she wouldn't attack the teen standing there. "Yes, Riku, _she's_ the PE teacher. Who else would she be?" Riku laughed and shrugged. He walked past Xielle, bumping into her slightly. "Oi!"

Riku laughed and continued on to the gym, leaving behind a fuming Xielle.

"That ass!" she screamed, grabbing her bag and storming off to the far end of the school. Axel laughed from behind her, but Xielle decided to ignore him.


	4. Chapter 3

Well, short chapter, I know, but really there was nothing to put in this chapter...

I should probably warn you guys, this story is going to start having a kinda dark, or serious side I guess, and that starts with this chapter, so yeah...

Also, I have made a few mistakes in the past chapters that I just realized because a few friends pointed out to me, so if you happen to catch them, I am so sorry.

Now, I have decided that after this chapter, I will be putting this story on a short hiatus until I finish my story, Distant Memories. I should be done with that soon though... and because none of you voted for what story you want me to continue, so I'm going to decide on my own. You can still vote however.

One more thing, I have a story that I might post, it's about Xielle, but I don't know if you guys want to know about her or not. There are going to be some jokes about her that make no sense unless you've read this (or have heard me talk about her) but still... Tell me what you think.

Now then, on to the wonderful chapter dedicated to Sora and Kairi, and next time, it shall be Axel and Namine :)

Please enjoy, and please review!

~Sunechirei

Once again, I apologize in advance for any mistakes I have made.

* * *

Kairi

"I still don't get why you said yes to Sora."

Kairi's hand tightened on the door knob, her eyebrows raising. She turned to Riku, an amused smile on her face. "I still don't get why it matters to you."

"Well, you're my friend, he's my friend, and I don't think he's right for you." Riku pushed Kairi's hand away from the doorknob and opened the door to the gym. "I don't want either of you to get hurt." Their was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, causing Kairi to slap his arm. "Hey! I'm serious. Kinda"

The two of them entered the class room where Sora was waiting for them. "I don't know what issues you have with me dating Sora, but-"

"Can I ask you a question?" A black haired, red eyed girl popped up in front of Kairi. "Well?"

Kairi glanced at Riku, not sure what to say. When Riku didn't say anything, she turned back to the girl in front of her. "Um... Sure?" The girl smiled.

"Have you seen a guy with spiky hair wandering around here?" Her red eyes were watching Kairi with hope, but Kairi was too confused to say anything. The girl seemed to confuse Kairi's confusion with something else, because she laughed. "I'm not a stalker. He's in this class, I just don't know where he ran off to."

"Um, I don't think so. Not unless you count-"

"If you're looking for Cloud, neither of us have seen him." Riku interrupted. The girl looked up at him.

"Oh! Riku, I didn't see you there. Sorry." She bowed. "Thank you."

"No problem, Tifa." Tifa smiled at Kairi and Riku before dashing deeper into the gym. Kairi looked from the running girl to Riku, very confused. Riku laughed. "She's in a few of my classes, and so is Cloud." When Kairi nodded, showing she understood, Riku wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Now, can we finish our conversation?"

Amused, Kairi pushed his arm off. "No." she said with a hint of evil in her voice. "You need to accept that I'm dating Sora, and neither of us are going to get hurt." She backed away from him as she said this, and crashed into someone. "I'm so sor- Oh, hey Xielle."

The black haired girl had a peeved look in her eyes, though Kairi figured that it wasn't from her. "Hey. Please tell me you and _that_ aren't the only people in this class I can stand."

"Um... no. Sora's in this class as well and did you just call Riku, that?" Kairi knew that Xielle disliked Riku, and why became somewhat clear during their English class, but she wasn't aware that the hatred went this far. "Xielle?"

"You said that... what's his face, Sora was in this class. Why isn't he with you?" Xielle asked, obviously ignoring Kairi's question.

"He said he had something to d-"

"Well, well, it's the girl who hates me for no reason. This is going to be lovely." Riku came up behind Kairi, a mocking smile on his face.

Xielle raised her eyebrows, irritation showing in her eyes. "What do you want?" she hissed, causing Kairi to finally realize the reason for Xielle's peeved attitude. Kairi looked between the two, shuddering at the building tension. Other than Sora, Kairi had never met anyone who could cause Riku to act this way, and she became intrigued by this.

"Riku, I need to talk to you." She said, pushing him away from Xielle. He calmed down immediately and followed her diligently.

"Yes?"

Kairi sighed and looked behind her to make sure that Xielle wasn't in hearing range before trying to speak again. "What are your-"

Someone calling out her name interrupted her, and Kairi recognized the voice as Sora's. "Kairi! Kairi, I found I- woah!" Sora fell flat on his face after tripping over Riku's obviously extended foot. He sat up quickly, shooting a glare at Riku as he rubbed his head. "Was that really necessary?" Riku looked to the ceiling as if he were pondering this question.

"Yes." He said finally, holding out a hand to help Sora up. Sora eyed it suspiciously, slapped it away, and stood up on his own.

"Why?"

"Because you interrupted a conversation I was having with Kairi. It's rude to do that, you know." Riku explained, a hint of irritation in his voice. He and Sora got into a glaring match, and the tension that had been there with Xielle was back, causing Kairi to laugh nervously.

The two boys looked at her and she backed away slowly. "I think I'm going to go hang out with Xielle for a little while. You two, don't kill each other." and with that, she took off, despite the protests of her boyfriend and Riku. She couldn't understand what was going on with them recently. Ever since she had started dating Sora, the two of them had been acting strange, getting in more fights with each other, arguing more, and the tension around them was horrible. It wouldn't be that bad, except that neither of them would _tell_ her what was going on. It was like ten years of friendship was gone in an instant.

Shaking her head, she looked up at where Xielle was, and was surprised to see her chatting with the red eyed girl from earlier, and a boy who Kairi assumed was Cloud.

That was what really surprised her.

Dirty blonde, spiky hair, crystal blue eyes, and a build that could make most of the boys in the room jealous. Kairi was certain if she hadn't grown up around Riku, she would have stopped in shock, but the fact that someone could match Riku in the category of hotness was almost enough to override that. Almost.

She continued her stride, hoping that Sora and Riku wouldn't follow her, and greeted Xielle. Xielle nodded, showing she had heard Kairi, and Tifa extended a hand.

"I don't think we got properly introduced. I'm Tifa, and this is Cloud." she pointed to the boy behind her. "What's your name?"

"It's Kairi. Have either of y-"

"So, Tifa, you didn't answer my question. Why are the two of you still here? I thought Cloud wanted to go search for his brother?" Xielle said rudely. Tifa looked surprised to be asked this question, almost as if they hadn't been talking about it before and was about to answer, but Cloud beat her to it.

"I heard rumors that he's going to be here soon. Because of that, I can't leave."

He also had a deep, seductive voice, making him seem mysterious and deep. Kairi was surprised he had survived as long as he had without being mauled by girls. She tugged at her skirt, feeling nervous again, and stopped paying attention to the conversation. Her thoughts wandered to the island she had grown up on, the fun times she had had with Sora and Riku, and how she had ended up falling for the boyish one. She smiled at the thought, but was interrupted by a poke in the back.

"Wha-" she jumped and turned, seeing Xielle pointing behind her. "What?"

"Your boyfriend and that thing seem to be waiting for you. I suggest you go before the latter comes over here." she hissed in an icy tone. Kairi looked back at the two guys, finally noticing Sora waving for her to head back over, then back to Xielle.

"What do you have against Riku? I mean, you just met him, right? He can't have done too much to yo-"

"Just go!"

Kairi headed instantly towards Riku and Sora, not exactly sure what was going on between the two of them, nor sure why she couldn't tell. She used to always be able to tell what a person was like, what their relationship was with another person, but recently, that ability seemed to have fled her. She pondered this during her short walk, but was brought back to reality almost as soon as she reached her destination.

"When do you think the teacher is going to come out? The bell rang almost seven minutes ago." Sora asked as soon as Kairi was in earshot. She noticed that the awkward air was mostly gone, but there was still a bit of it left, making her not want to be there. "I wonder what he's like."

"The teacher is a she." Riku corrected. "And Xielle over there doesn't seem to like the teacher, so I have a feeling that she's going to be interesting and a good teacher."

"What is with you two?" Kairi finally asked. "You are _never_ this interested in a girl, and you're the only on-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riku interrupted. "There's only one girl I care about, and trust me, it's not her." For whatever reason, this sentence seemed to piss Sora off, and he was about to say something when a hush fell over the room. The reason for this?

A woman had entered the room, the woman whom Kairi assumed was the P.E teacher. Her eyes darted amongst the students, and she scowled. Walking to the center of the room, she beckoned for the students to gather around her, and she began to speak;

"I don't want to be here, I could care less about any of you, but unfortunately, it's my job to make sure none of you brats kill each other. Don't do that, participate in class, and leave me alone, and you will pass. Got it?"

Kairi was only somewhat surprised by the abruptness and hate that filled the teacher's voice. All of the teachers in this school seemed to hate being here, and she didn't quite get why they became teachers in the first place. Larxene continued.

"Now, today I really don't feel like doing anything, so you guys are going to play a nice friendly game of dodge-ball. If you don't understand, then get out, I don't want to deal with your stupidity." She pointed to the door, and when no one said anything, or left, she nodded and headed towards the bleachers. "Here are the balls, don't kill each other."

A bag flew across the room, and a couple of excited boys started to grab at it. Kairi however, was very concerned.

"We're still in our uniforms. How are the girls supposed to play in skirts?" She looked down at her uniform, still unable to get over the fact it was exactly like the one she had worn back on the island. Sora and Riku exchanged glances, and shrugged.

"I guess you can't play then, can you?" Sora said, patting Kairi on the head like a dog. "I'm sorry." He grinned and looked back at Riku. "I'm definitely going to even the score this time!" Riku let out a laugh.

"I'm too far ahead of you for you to catch up."

"Wanna bet?"

The two boys took off towards the center of the room, leaving Kairi alone. She sighed, and wished that the class period would be over soon.

* * *

Kairi and Sora walked down the halls of the dormitory, Sora leaning on Kairi for support.

"I am so going to get back at Riku for this!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. "He went too far this time." Kairi laughed. The two had gotten into an all out war during the rest of their P.E class, and in the end, Sora had gotten hurt, and Riku was the victor of their little battle. It was interesting to watch from the sidelines, and that's where most people ended up, but Kairi felt sorry for Sora.

"It's your own fault for getting into this you kno-"

"Stop being nice to him, Kairi. He deserved what he got." Kairi sighed, not really wanting to deal with Riku at the moment.

"Go away." Sora muttered, pushing away from Kairi and glaring at his friend.

Riku grinned. "Not very nice of you to say that, you know that, right?"

"It's not nice of you to say I deserved getting hurt either. But you have _no_ problems saying it." Kairi sighed as the two of them started to argue again. She figured that there was no helping the two of them with their idiocy, so she decided to leave them alone. For now.

Kairi looked around her, and noticed Xion and Roxas making their way to the dorm room as well, both of them looking like the living dead. She waved them over, hoping that maybe Roxas' quiet personality would rub off on Sora and Riku, though she highly doubted it.

"Hey." Xion greeted with a sigh. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Not too bad. How about yo-"

"Roxas! You didn't die in English!"

"Axel!"

Kairi saw Naminé and Axel walking up to them, a cheery look on Axel's face, and a scared one on Naminé's. Kairi tried to greet them, but Xion beat her to it by scolding Axel for what he said. Roxas didn't seem to notice that his sister was doing this, nor did he notice Naminé's reaction to seeing him. Kairi saw this, and was about to ask her about it when Sora and Riku came into the group.

"Kairi! We need your help in settling this." Sora whined, only to get smacked over the head by Riku.

"No we don't. Sora's just an idiot."

"I am not! You're being stubborn."

"You guys-" Kairi tried to but in.

"No, I'm not. Stop being so stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

Kairi rubbed her temples as she listened to their argument. She was beginning to get a headache, and it got worse when Axel asked;

"Where's Xielle? I haven't seen her since before eighth period."

Xion responded to this, as did Naminé, Kairi tried, but was interrupted, again.

"Guys?" She tried to call out over the noise, but no one seemed to hear her. "Guys?" She tried a little louder, but still nothing. Finally, she got extremely fed up with all of the noise. "Alright, that's enough! Shut the hell up!"

Silence descended upon the group as they all stared at Kairi with shock.

"Hey, are you oka-" Sora started but Kairi slapped her hand over his mouth.

"No, I am _not_ okay. I haven't been able to finish a sentence for the longest time because you guys keep interrupting me. Riku, you're an ass. Sora, get over it. Axel, I don't know where Xielle is, she ran off after P.E, and leave Roxas alone for a little while. Xion, calm down. You're making too big a deal out of everything, and Roxas... well, you and Naminé are quiet so I have almost nothing to say to you. But seriously. Not one goddamn sentence for almost two hours, what is wrong with you people." Kairi took a deep breath, finally finishing her rant.

No one spoke, all of them just staring at Kairi, not sure how to react. All of them seemed either shocked, or thoughtful, and Kairi guessed that she had finally gotten through to them. She sighed and tried to talk again, but...

"Wow, you guys are silent. Did I miss something interesting?" Xielle asked, her eyes darting between the seven people.

"God dammit!" Kairi screamed, storming off to her dorm.

Xielle watcher her go. "What's her deal?"

* * *

Sora

Xion and Naminé ran off after Kairi, worried about her condition. Xielle looked around, confused, amongst the boys, before shrugging and following suit.

"I'm pulling a Xielle here, but Riku, I blame you for this." Axel said, patting Riku on the shoulder. "Let's go, Roxas." He pulled away from Riku, dragging Roxas along with him.

Sora was standing in shock, his hands extended like he was going to beg Kairi not to be angry with him. "Kairi..." Sora managed to choke out. He looked up at Riku. "What just happened?" he asked, his voice rising an octave. Riku rolled his eyes.

"She's obviously frustrated. Probably because of your stupidity."

"No, it's most likely because you're an ass."

"Yeah, that too."

"Yes it- Wait, did you just agree with me?" Sora gave his friend a deranged look. "Who are you and what have you done with Riku?" In the past year, Riku had never agreed with Sora on anything, making it extremely difficult for the two of them to get along, so Sora was expecting an argument to occur.

Riku sighed. "I just feel guilty for making her angry like that. It has nothing to do with you. I still think you guys should be dating, but I really don't have a choice, do I."

"Does that mean you'll stop trying to interfere?" Sora asked, his eyes lighting up. Riku grinned, and Sora guessed that that meant yes. "Then let's go apologize to Kairi!" he said, and dashed forward, only to be tripped by Riku again.

"Hell no. I'm going to do everything I can to make Kairi fall in love with me. I'll just stop being a jerk about it." Sora glared at him and jumped quickly to his feet. "Don't start fighting me now. That's what got Kairi all upset. Let's go apologize." Sora nodded slowly, and walked cautiously around Riku, making sure that he wasn't tripped again. The two headed to the girls dorm, and Sora opened it without thinking.

Xielle was sitting on the couch that was facing the door, a book in her hands and an irritated look on her face.

"Ever hear of knocking?" she asked, slamming her book shut. Sora took a step back, nearly crashing into Riku, and closed the door again.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, and Sora looked up at him, his eyes wide with innocence.

"Xielle is right. It's rude not to knock."

"You're listening to Xielle?"

"Yes. You should try it sometime." Sora grinned and knocked on the door, only to have it be opened almost instantly. Xielle was standing in the doorway, and she closed the door halfway, keeping Sora and Riku from just barging in.

"Can I help you?" she asked, acting as if she hadn't just kicked them out a few seconds ago. Sora sighed nervously, hoping Kairi wasn't too upset.

"I would like to talk to Kairi and apologize. Can I?" he asked, putting on a boyish grin. Xielle looked as though she were pondering this for a bit, then nodded.

She opened the door a little bit, allowing Sora in, but slammed it shut before Riku could enter, locking the door with speed Sora had never seen before. "Kairi's in her room. It's that one. Please don't take too long. I would like to finish my book."

"Wait, what about Riku?" Sora asked, pointing to the door that was being banged on by the said boy.

Xielle looked from the door to Sora, back to the door, then to Sora again. "You never said anything about _that_ coming in. Just you. Besides, I don't want the air of an ass in my dorm room. It just doesn't fit." She beckoned to Kairi's door again, but Sora didn't move.

"I guess you're right..." he said slowly, a laugh trying to escape.

"I can hear you, you know!" Riku shouted from behind the door, banging on it some more. "It wouldn't matter if I entered or not. You are enough of an a-"

"I, am no such thing." Xielle cut Riku off before he could finish his sentence. "Now leave before I start to get angry."

"Sora! Help me!"

Sora looked from the door Riku was behind, to the one Kairi was behind, pondering which he wanted to go to first. There was no contest, of course. "Sorry, Riku. You're on your own here." he laughed, heading over to Kairi's door. He heard Riku scream in frustration, but this could be considered pay back for all the times Riku flirted with Kairi. Before the two were dating, Sora thought it was fine, but she had agreed to go out with _him_, not Riku.

And in a boy's world, whoever gets accepted first, gets the girl.

* * *

It had taken forever for Sora to finally convince Kairi to come out of her room, and now that he had, they were down at the pool, finally able to relax after the first day of school. Sora was happy that Kairi was no longer mad at him, but he had a strange feeling that Riku was going to somehow get revenge for the stunt Sora had pulled earlier. The silver haired boy was nowhere in sight, luckily for Sora, but there was an ominous feeling floating around the pool.

"Why are you so twitchy, Sora?" Kairi asked from her chair. "I'm not angry anymore." Sora looked over at her, trying hard not to show how worried he was.

"I know. I just have a weird feeling that Riku is going to be really mad at me." He felt a shiver go up his spine and spun around, trying to see why. There was no one behind him, or anywhere near the chairs he and Kairi were sitting at, but he still felt strange, like someone was spying on him.

"Sora? Are you okay? Why would Riku get mad at you. Don't tell me you guys are fighting again."

Sora looked back at her. "What? No. I mean, sorta, maybe. It's complicated." he muttered, feeling somewhat ashamed. Kairi sighed and leaned back.

"I don't know why you guys are fighting so much, but I assume you'll figure it out on your own eventually. When you do, please tell me so I can have my boyfriend and best friend back." Sora watched her. Normally, she was able to figure out both Sora and Riku in almost an instant, and he didn't quite get why she hadn't figured out why they were fighting. Riku always made it blatantly obvious that he liked her, and Sora always got jealous when he did that, but she didn't seem to realize that there was something deeper there.

It was weird to him.

Suddenly, a bucket of cold water splashed down on Sora, and he jumped up from his seat. "What the hell?" he screeched. Hearing laughter, he saw Riku standing behind him, holding an empty bucket. "What was that for?" he hissed. Riku grinned.

"The scores 505 to 509 now. What are you going to do?" Realizing this was only a friendly battle invitation, Sora laughed.

"You're dead!" he said cheerfully, jumping over his pool chair, pulling out a random wooden sword and attacking Riku. The two sparred away from Kairi, their blows dangerous enough that the wood was threatening to break. Sora was having fun, but once they were out of Kairi's earshot, Riku stopped fighting suddenly, causing Sora to hit him in the arm and he dropped his sword. Sora was too surprised by this to be happy. "What are you-"

"I'm not giving up on Kairi. I'm just going to lay low for a little bit until she thinks there's nothing wrong with us. But I will win in the end, just like I always do." The threat rang in the air, showing Sora just how angry Riku was at him. The silvered haired boy picked up his sword. "The score's 506 to 509." He said as he walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Sora by the pools edge.

He watched his best friend walk away, wondering if maybe he should just break up with Kairi, especially since their relationship was ruining a friendship that had been around for as long as both of the boys could remember. His eyes traveled to where she was, sitting alone on the pool chair with a book in her hands, and shook his head.

"This is going to drive me insane." he muttered to himself before he jumped into the pool, wishing to cool off. When he came out of the water, he saw Kairi standing over him.

"Where did Riku go? I was planning on giving him that haircut I promised him." she asked sweetly, her head tilting to one side.

"I don't know... Hey, Kairi?" his voice dropped to a low whisper, making Kairi lean in so she could hear him. Sora took the opportunity to grab her arm, pulling her into the pool. She screamed before going underwater for a few seconds. When she came up, she laughed, thinking Sora was joking around, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. He placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Kairi asked, her voice full of concern. His eyes met hers, but for only a second, as he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, her eyes raised up meet his. "What was that for?" her voice was soft when she asked this question. Sora laughed quietly.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend whenever I want?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face. Kairi laughed and placed one of her hands on his arm, and he leaned it, placing his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 4

**So, this took me way longer than it should have to finish, but with school I haven't had a lot of time to write... *cries* But yeah... Namine and Axel are up this time, so be prepared to be kind of bored. **

**Also, I'm still deciding whether or not to take down all of my stories, so I suggest you review if you want this story to stay up. I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but I really need the criticism. I hope you understand. **

**

* * *

**

Namine

"Roxas, what's the answer to problem fifteen?" Axel's voice broke through Naminé's concentration as she and Xion worked on their homework together. She could feel Xion stiffen when Axel said Roxas' name, and Naminé placed a hand on her friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's no big deal, Xion. They were paired together. Right now we should focus on getting our homework done so we don't have any over the weekend," she said sweetly. It was Friday, the last day of classes for the week, and the teachers hadn't been very kind when assigning homework. Xion grumbled something but went back to her work, and Naminé could see that she was working hard to ignore Axel, despite his attempts to aggravate her.

Xigbar, their history teacher, had put them in pairs to work on a project on the history of their headmaster, Xemnas. Why they had to do this, no one quite knew, seeing as there was almost nothing on the topic, but no one complained. Xigbar didn't like it when it when his students complained, something everyone found out on the first day of class.

"Why didn't I get paired with my brother?" Xion whined, laying her head on her desk. "I would be able to work so much better if I didn't have to worry aboutAxel being all flirty." Naminé tried to give her friend a sympathetic smile, but she couldn't help but laugh a little. Xion and Axel had been at it all week, both trying to annoy each other while also attempting to keep their issues a secret. The second one wasn't going so well.

"It's only for a little while longer. Now come on. I have enough homework this weekend," said sweetly, "can we finish. Please." Xion scowled but nodded, and the two began to work again.

"You know, it was hard enough dealing with Roxas when he sat in a corner all day talking to no one, but now he has a friend, who wants to be more than friends," Xion mumbled, scribbling furiously on her paper. "What's with Axel anyway? Why is he so obsessed with Roxas, and why do you, Xielle, and all of the teachers seem to just, get along with him?"

Naminé stopped writing and looked up. "Axel is... well he has an interesting story behind him, and Xielle and I just happen to be in that story a lot. He's also the only student that all of the teachers actually get along with, with the exception of his older brother-"

"He has an older brother?"

Surprise was written on Xion's face as she peaked a glance at Axel. Naminé cursed her self mentally for letting that secret slip and shook Xion's arm.

"Don't tell him I told you, okay! He doesn't like people to know that Saix is his-" Naminé's hand slapped over her mouth and she bent down, hoping Axel didn't hear her. "I didn't just say that!"

"The deputy headmaster, the only guy he seems to hate, is his brother," an evil glint appeared in Xion's eyes, and Naminé could practically see an evil idea forming in her mind. "You know, this might be just the thing I need to get him away from Roxas. Just tease him a little bit..."

"No!" Naminé yelled in a whisper. "Please. This whole thing is really not fun for him, and teasing him about it will just make things worse. I beg of you, Xion. Don't mention this conversation to him. Please?"

Xion was silent for a while, scribbling an answer on the homework. Finally, she sighed and gave in. "I won't say anything. But in return, I want you to try and get him away from Roxas for a little while," a disgusted look littered her face when she said this. "In fact, I think you should try and get him to go out with you."

Naminé's lead broke, her face flushing. "M-m-m-me g-g-g-g-g-go out with, with R-R-R-Roxas?" Her voice jumped an octave, which went unnoticed by Xion, but not Axel. He turned quickly and gave her a quizzical look, though he didn't seem to have heard what she said. Naminé smiled and nodded at Axel, showing him that everything was okay. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing, and turned back.

"Yeah. Do you have any issues with that? Just forget I ever said that if you do."

"Ah, no. No problems at all." Naminé let out a nervous laugh. Her dating Roxas was like a dream come true, but she knew that Axel also liked him, and she was too nice to try and do anything.

The rest of history went by without any other incident. Xion ignored Axel and Roxas without much issue, and Naminé managed to get the project done, meaning the homework load for the two of them was just a little bit less. Not that it mattered. Most of the teachers could care less if you did the homework or not. It was just there so that parents wouldn't complain. Or, that's what Naminé was always told by Axel and Xielle.

Ever since the first year Naminé has come to this school, Axel had taken Naminé "under his wing" so to speak, and naturally, Xielle followed along. The two were the only ones who could deal with the teachers, though they didn't do the best job of it, and other than Cloud and Tifa, were the only students who had been at this school for more than one or two years. Naminé knew almost nothing about them though, as they tried very hard to keep their lives a secret. Sometimes, however, things just came out, like who Axel's brother was.

Naminé let out a sigh as she packed up her stuff from History. So many mysteries surrounded the students and teachers of this school. It could be rather irritating at times.

"You have art next, right?" Xion asked as the two walked out of the room. Naminé nodded. "I don't envy you... Lexaeus scares me," she shuddered at the though of the burly, quiet teacher, and Naminé laughed.

"Lexaeus can be somewhat, frightening at times, but he's really not that bad."

"Not that bad? He doesn't talk and can lift fifty pounds of clay without any effort. With one hand. How is that _not_ frightening?"

Naminé continued to smile. She and Lexaeus got along because of her obsession with drawing, despite the fact that he didn't really enjoy art. Why he was the teacher for such a subject was a mystery to pretty much everyone at the school, seeing as he spent all of his time at the gym.

"Come on, Naminé, we're going to be late to art," Axel placed a hand on Naminé's shoulder, and steered her out the door. "Now that we've ditched Xion, I would like to know what you two were talking about. I know you told me it was nothing, but I don't believe you. Care to explain?" His arm wrapped around Naminé's shoulders.

"We didn't talk about anything interesting, Axel," she replied, pushing Axel's arms off of her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but there's no gossip for you today."

Axel let out a laugh, "How did you know that's what I was looking for?" The two walked down the hallway, an awkward silence falling between them. Normally this never happened to the two of them. Three years of going to the same school as Axel had made it nearly impossible for them to feel awkward around each other, but today seemed to be different. Naminé hated it when Axel found a person he wanted to... well, woo, especially when she like the guy as well. The situation with Roxas wasn't the first time this had happened, and Xielle, being the one who was always hanging out with them, had noticed this, and found it hilarious.

Much to the annoyance of Naminé.

After what seemed like forever, Axel and Naminé made it to the art room, nearly crashing into Sora and Kairi.

"Hey! Axel, Naminé, ready for another day in art class?" Kairi called out to them. Naminé waved back.

"She seems a lot happier since the beginning of the week. Anything happen?" Axel whispered to Naminé.

"I don't know. I never asked her about what happened after she and Sora went to the pool on Monday. You should ask Xielle if you really want to know," Naminé answered back, somewhat nervously. She did know why Kairi was acting happier now, the girl had apologized for her outburst after she had come back to the dorm room on Monday, and explained what was going on. However, she didn't want any of the boys to know about her insecurities.

Axel let out a sigh. "Getting information out of Xielle is like trying to suck cold honey through a straw. I think I'll pass," he shuddered at the thought of interrogating Xielle as he pushed past Naminé, and into the art room.

* * *

Naminé sketched slowly on her pad of paper, trying as hard as she could to make the line she was drawing was perfect. One of her only pet peeves was that her drawings had to be absolutely perfect, especially when it came to still-life. Other people in the class didn't have the same motivation as she did.

"This is so boring!" Sora whined from next to Naminé. He threw down his brush and pouted at the condition of his painting, not happy that Kairi had given him a nervous laugh before she left to see why she was being called to the front office. Naminé leaned over to see the progress he had made and shuddered. They were supposed to be painting an apple. What was on Sora's canvas, was _not_ an apple... Naminé didn't even know what it was.

"Um, Sora?" The boy grunted to show he was listening, "Did you sketch out the apple before you started to paint it?"

Sora picked up his brush again, "We're supposed to be painting an apple?"

On the other side of Naminé, Axel snorted. "What are you working on then? There's nothing else for us to draw."

"I was drawing a dog. I thought that's what we were supposed to be doing."

The pencil dropped from Naminé's hand, leaving a long line of lead right through her apple. The creature on Sora's paper looked nothing like a dog. It was more of a... actually, Naminé didn't know what it was. She had seen nothing in this world that looked anything like what Sora had painted, and it was becoming blatantly obvious that Sora had absolutely no artistic talent. Naminé didn't know how Kairi could stand that.

"Dude, that's not a dog," Axel said, interrupting Naminé's thoughts. "That's more of a space creature that got eaten by a dog," the red head started laughing, a mistake on his part as Sora dipped his brush in a vat of paint and flung it at Axel, leaving a brown streak on the teen's face.

Axel stopped laughing immediately, his hand moving slowly to his face, wiping off a streak of the paint. "You didn't," his voice was a low hiss, and his sea-green eyes had turned dark.

"I think I just did," Sora glared at Axel smugly, and the red head glared back with equal intensity. Naminé glanced between the two, the tension in the air was so thick, she thought she could cut it with the end of her paintbrush. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Guys, there's no need to fight. Sora, your painting isn't that ba-" she let out a yelp and ducked as a small vial of paint flew at her. She glanced up, horrified, and saw that the paint was now splattered smack dab in the middle of Sora's face, dripping slightly down his dark expression. The boy grabbed a vial from his easel and flung it at Axel, who promptly dodged it, allowing it to fly past him and hit an innocent boy who just happened to be passing by.

The boy let out a yelp of protest, glaring viciously at Sora. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled angrily, "I barely even know you!" Sora tried to protest and say that the attack was for Axel, but the boy wouldn't listen. Instead, he reached down towards Axel's tray, snatched a weapon and chucked it at Sora. Naminé ducked again, this time sliding off her chair so she wouldn't be in the direct way of the fight.

She whimpered quietly as she watched a horrific scene unfold in front of her;

All of the boys in the classroom had decided that a war would be fun, so they joined in, laughing as they attacked each other with paint, brushes, and even paper. These items flew across the room, accompanied by the laughter of teenage boy, and screams of frustration from the girls. Naminé reached out from under her safe haven in an attempt to snatch her bag from danger, but instead, her arm was grabbed, and she was dragged into the open.

"Come on, Naminé! This is kinda fun. You should join in!" Axel prompted, his hand still wrapped around Naminé's thin arm.

She shook her head furiously, wondering what the office needed Kairi for that she was gone for so long. Also, it was a mystery where Lexaeus had disappeared off to as soon as the class had started, though Naminé had a feeling he was visiting a certain person.

Naminé was about to say something to make Axel let her go when Sora karate-chopped the teen's arm, causing him to let go.

"Stop using Naminé as a shield," the grin on Sora's face was unmistakable. "It's time we settled this." Axel laughed, though it wasn't exactly a cheery laugh.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

The two boys began to attack each other with paint, and Naminé sunk to her knees. Almost everyone in the classroom was covered in the goopy liquid, and the entire room was a mess.

Finally, the door to the room banged open, and Kairi's loud screech echoed throughout the room.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Everyone froze instantly, their eyes wandering over to Kairi. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously as she examined the room. Almost in a sudden burst of movement, most of the girls scrambled towards Kairi, begging her to help them escape the madness of the room.

"Does anyone know what happened here?" The icy tone in Kairi's voice had softened a little bit, but the boys were still silent. Quite a few of them had seen her outburst four days ago, and the majority of them were scared that she would do that again.

"That's what I would like to know."

Naminé flinched at the sound of their teacher's voice. He was standing right next to her, and calm as he seemed, Naminé could tell that the teacher was fuming. His normally stoic expression had been replaced by one of twisted anger, and his fists were clenched angrily.

"I got a call from Saix telling me that my class was out of control. Do you any of you know how this started?" No one spoke. "Well?"

"Hey, no need to get angry, teach, I was the one who started all of this," Axel called from the other side of the room, much to everyone's surprise. No one ever wanted to anger Lexaeus. He was too scary for the majority of them. But Naminé knew that Axel wouldn't get in trouble for starting something like this. Axel never got in trouble.

Lexaeus eyed Axel suspiciously, debating whether or not Axel was covering for someone, and eventually scowled.

"I'm going to have to send you to Saix's office. Don't complain about it," the teacher hissed, pointing to the door. Axel grinned foolishly and trotted out of the room.

* * *

Axel

Axel leaned against the doorway to the deputy's office, watching his brother talk on the phone with someone and completely regretting his actions earlier. Sure, he and Sora were... friends, but was that friendship really worth a visit to Saix? Axel thought not. If he had known that Lexaeus was going to send him here, there was no way he would have told the stoic man that he was the one who started the fight, though it technically was his fault. It also didn't help that Saix would be pissed that Axel was dripping paint all over the place, attracting stares from new students.

After what seemed like forever the golden eyed man hung up the phone, his long blue hair falling silkily into his face. He brushed the lock away and glared up at Axel, clearly expecting an explanation for what was going on. Axel shuddered.

"Hey, big bro. Long time no see, eh?" he said nervously, trying hard not to let his voice shake. "Sorry about the state I'm in. You can't exactly deny having a paint war, got it memorized."

"Come in and close the door," Saix's voice was cold, unwelcoming, and distant, almost as if the man didn't know what emotion he should be feeling at the moment, though that didn't surprise Axel. That was the way Saix always was, which was one of the reasons he hated his brother. They were human beings, for heaven's sake, it was okay to show some kind of emotion, right? Axel sighed, but did what he was told.

Once the door was closed, silence fell over the two again, this time because Saix was writing something, not bothering to pay any attention to the teen standing in front of him. It wasn't until the bell rang, signaling that third period had ended, that Saix said anything.

"Why did you cover for who ever really started that fight?" He asked, placing his pencil on the table. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Who said I was covering for anyone? I made someone angry. Therefore, it's my fault," he said nonchalantly, leaning against the door. Saix raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing that Axel could ever make someone mad.

"Don't do it again," returning to his paper work, the deputy waved a hand, basically telling Axel to get out of his sight.

"I'm not going to get in trouble?"

"What do you expect me to do? Give you a detention," the man behind the desk snorted at the thought. "You've never gotten in trouble before, no matter what you did, and I'm not going to start trying to make you behave now. Got it?"

Axel grinned to himself. "Got it memorized," he said, causing Saix to roll his eyes.

"Stop saying that. It got old years ago."

"What evs. See ya!" Axel waved goodbye to his brother, feeling relieved that he could finally go to lunch, which meant he could finally see Roxas, and that in itself was a wonderful idea.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Axel sat down at the lunch table across from Roxas, ignoring the greetings from Riku and Sora. He had decided to stop by the dorms and take a quick shower before he headed to the cafeteria. He didn't enjoy being covered in paint, and he had the time, so he figured, why not? Sora, however, didn't have the same idea, and the remnants of the war still remained.

Kairi was scolding him for not being careful, and for losing his temper, and Riku was making fun of Sora, both for the boy's non-existent art skills and the fact that his clothes were not multicolored. Next to Riku, Xielle was sitting quietly, eating a sandwich with obvious irritation.

"Shut up you guys. Axel's the one who started it," whined Sora, pushing Kairi's hands away as she tried to get paint out of his hair. "Besides, it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? Sora, you're covered in a material that's supposed to be on paper! Naminé is still freaked out because of that whole scene, and I don't know if Lexaeus will every allow you back in his classroom again," Kairi lowered her hands, giving up on helping Sora and turned back to the main part of the group. This was when Axel noticed that Naminé was dutifully missing in action. He guessed that she was in her room, trying not to have a panic attack. It was just like the girl to act weird when bad things happened to art supplies.

Finding that the conversation between Kairi, Sora, and Riku was getting boring, Axel turned to the adorable boy in front of him.

"So, Roxas, how was third period? You had science, Right?" Everyday Axel tried to get a conversation with Roxas started, and every day, Roxas just stared at him blankly. Even though this irritated Axel to no end, he knew that after a while, he would break through the boy's zombie like nature and finally get to know him. Axel's lips curved into a smile at that thought.

To the left of Axel, he heard Sora's chair scrape against the floor, and out of the corner of his eye, saw the teen trotting off, mumbling to himself about something. Kairi sighed and joined her boyfriend, followed soon by Riku.

Axel smiled to himself, thinking about how pathetic Riku acted around Kairi, just as Xion said, "Come on, Roxas, I need to ask Demyx a question about the homework." She stood up and beckoned for her brother to follow. He complied, much to Axel's disappointment, and they started to walk away.

"He's not going to help you, you know." Xielle's voice was that of a low hiss as she leaned back in her chair. "He doesn't help anyone unless you're a favorite."

"I know that, Xielle. But I want to try anyway."

"It's your head."

Just as the two walked away, Naminé came, almost literally, crawling into the cafeteria, her movements sluggish as she sat down wearily next to Axel.

"Please don't do that again, Axel, I don't think I could take it if more art supplies got ruined," she muttered into the table. Xielle reached over and patted her friend on the back, though her face was still wretched with signs of anger.

"Sorry, I won't," Axel laughed nervously, not exactly paying attention to her.

He was watching Roxas leave with his sister, sad that he didn't get one word out of the boy. Xielle and Naminé seemed to notice his sorrow, and exchanged glances.

"Okay, how serious are you about this guy?" Xielle asked, "It's weird to see you act this way. I mean, really weird." Axel turned his gaze towards her, barely registering what she was saying.

"What are you talking about," he mumbled, "I'm perfectly fine." Both girls gave him skeptical looks, causing him to protest more. "There's nothing wrong with me, I just think he's cute."

"Right, that's why you are completely attached to him, irritate his sister all the time, and pout when you have a class without him," an awkward silence fell over the three, leaving Xielle's words hanging in the air. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Axel figured out a reply;

"What about you and Riku. Normally you just ignore guys but it seems like you're mean to him on purpose."

Xielle grinned, obviously getting ready to say something rude, insensitive, or just plain old mean, but Naminé shushed her. During this time, the girl had said nothing, just sitting there watching the small argument with interest. But now, Axel could see that she was still upset about something and his and Xielle's argument was doing nothing to make her feel better. Xielle noticed this too, and with one final glare to Axel, she stood up, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well, the bell's about to ring. I'm heading off to class. You two enjoy whatever class you have to deal with," she stalked off, leaving Axel and Naminé alone with the uncomfortable atmosphere that had been created.

"You know, I don't really like the way this school year has been going," the blonde girl muttered quietly, looking down at the table. "I think that everything was so much better before we got involved with the new kids…"

Axel leaned back in his chair. "Why so? Everything is so much more fun now. Besides, hanging out with you and Xielle can get really boring, no offense," he grinned at his friend who was standing up.

"We should go," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Axel nodded, and followed her out of the room just as the bell rang.

* * *

Finally, it was Axel's favorite class of the day; PE. Larxene could care less if anyone did anything, as long as they participated a little bit. There was also the fact that Roxas was in his class, even though that meant Xion was also there. Axel didn't exactly like how Xion was always trying to keep Roxas away from him, and how she got mad at every move Axel made. The red-head had become convinced that either;

A. Xion has a major brother complex that matches even the one that Saix has, and is actually only thinking of how she wants to be the only one her brother cares about because she is a selfish bitc-jerk. Or;

B. She actually has a crush on Axel and is jealous that he spends time with Roxas instead.

The first one seemed more likely.

"Um... Axel?" A girl's quiet voice broke through Axel's concentration and he looked down at the girl who had called to him. He didn't recognize her at all, though she seemed to be blushing.

"That's me. What can I do for ya?"

The girl's face became a deeper shade of red when he spoke, and internally, he was laughing. There were always the strange girls who had a crush on him that were too dense to notice that he really didn't like girls that way, though Axel had never taken advantage of that fact, like Zexion did, as he preferred to stay on Xielle's good side. It also didn't help that Axel didn't like to see girls cry, something that tends to happen when they get used, so he tried everything he could to make girls see that in reality, he was gay.

It didn't always work.

"Um... well, Ms. Larxene wants to see you... I um... I don't know why," the girl was looking at her feet, mumbling just loud enough for Axel to hear what she was saying, and he sighed.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me," he said, patting her on the shoulder as he walked past. He could hear the girl running to her little gaggle of friends, squealing, causing him to rolled his eyes as he headed over to the teacher. She was sitting at her podium, her hand moving quickly across a piece of paper as she wrote.

When Axel finally reached her, she looked up, her hand stopping immediately. "Finally. I need you're help. That shy boy too," she said, ruffling through the large stack of papers that were cluttering her desk. "I need... um... I need you two to... uh... go to the office and get a piece of paper from Yuffie."

"Me and Roxas?" Axel asked, trying hard to hide his excitement. Larxene looked up again, confused. She seemed distracted by something, and Axel had a strange feeling that it had to do with this paper that she needed.

"If that's the shy boy you're always clinging to. He's like a zombie or something... Anyway, I need that paper ASAP so go get it."

Axel saluted his teacher, unable to control his glee. "Yes Ma'am!" He ran off before Larxene could say anything. A smile was littering on Axel's face as he trotted up to Roxas and his sister.

"Hello there, Roxas. Larxene has instructed us to go to the office to pick up a piece of paper for her. Let's go!" He grabbed Roxas' shoulders and began to steer him away, but was blocked by the annoying short girl who was too protective of her brother.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" She crossed her arms.

"What part of that don't you understand? Me and _Roxas_ are heading to the office. Now, goodbye." Axel pushed Xion away by her shoulders, and started moving forward again. Luckily, Xion didn't try to stop him and the confused Roxas as they made their way out of the gym.

They were silent for a while, until finally, Axel decided it was time to get Roxas to actually talk.

"So, why are you always so quiet?" He asked, smiling down at the boy. Roxas looked up at him, a blank expression on his face. Axel thought he looked like a zombie, and had to glance away to keep from laughing at the way Roxas was acting. "Well?"

Roxas looked down at his feet as he said, "I... don't... really know. I guess... I just don't like to talk to people. They're too loud."

"Am I too loud?" Axel asked, trying extremely hard to hide his worry. If Roxas thought he was too loud, then Axel would feel extremely rejected, and would most likely try to give up on his dorm mate, despite the fact that he really, really liked him.

Cocking his head to one side, Roxas clasped his hands together and said, "You are loud, but I don't really mind. You're a lot nicer than most of the people I've met." He looked up at Axel and gave showed a half smile. "You don't have to worry about me not liking you. I know Xion doesn't, though I can't really tell why, but I'm fine being around you."

Those were the exact words Axel wanted to hear from his tiny friend.

* * *

Axel collapsed onto his bed, stretching out with a sigh. Today had been nearly perfect, especially after PE had started. Roxas had finally opened up to him slightly, and, Axel had found out that Roxas didn't hate him or find him annoying. That was something he had been worrying about for quite a while.

After class had ended, Axel, Naminé, and Xielle had gone into town to their favorite ice cream store, and had bought sea-salt ice cream in celebration of surviving yet another first week of school at this crazy place. It had been kinda fun to hang out with the two girls again, but Axel couldn't help but wonder if he should bring Roxas along next time. Hanging out with the boy outside of school would be a lot of fun, even if he was still extremely dense about certain things. Axel didn't mention this to his gal-friends though.

Naminé would have most likely told Axel to go ahead and do that, but deep down, she would be really sad that Axel had a crush on the same guy she did, _again_, and that he was doing a better job of connecting with him.

Xielle would have shot Axel a strange look, told him to do what ever he wanted, and silently laughed to herself at how pathetic he acted sometimes.

As Axel thought about this, there was a knock on his door. He sat up and called that who ever it was could come in, secretly hoping it was Roxas, and felt disappointed when it was Sora.

"Hey, what's up?" Axel asked, swinging his long legs so they hung over the edge of his bed. Sora had an evil look on his face, which instantly intrigued Axel.

"So, you know how Riku has been a complete ass this week?"

"Hm, I guess. I don't really know how he acted before, but I did think it was kinda strange that he was so mean to you, even though you guys are best friends."

"Yeah, well, there's a reason for that, but I have a plan to get back at him, and I need your help."

A smile curved on Axel's lips. "Oh? Do tell."

* * *

**Hehehehehe. Evil am I. You have to wait until next time to find out what is going to happen to poor, or not so poor, Riku :)**

**Anyway, please review, and, there is a poll on my profile about favorite characters for this series. I think I only have the main 8 characters, so don't get mad at me if the person you like isn't on there, but please vote. I'm curious to know. Also, it would be nice to know what you all think of Xielle. She's a character of mine that I've spent a lot of time coming up with, so I would like it if you would tell me what you think of her. Thanks :)**

**~Sunechirei**

**P.S. Roxas and Xion are up again next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5 of Academy 13 where Namine makes pancakes and Riku falls out a window! Enjoy :)

Oh, and please review. Thank you.

~Sunechirei

* * *

Roxas

6:00 am

Saturday morning.

This was Roxas' favorite time of the day. The normally noisy dorms were so silent, that the tiny cricket in the corning was chirping a slow, mournful, ballad, that to Roxas, was the most beautiful sound in the world. He sighed happily, stretching out across his bed as he mentally prepared himself to wake up and deal with the the preparation of the day ahead, then deal with the craziness that had become his life. This was normal. He was always up this early, even on weekends, thankful for even the slightest amount of time that no one was awake and making noise. Even at home he enjoyed the absence of sound that occurred while Xion and his parents slept, and they weren't nearly as loud as his new roommates.

6:05 am

Rolling over, Roxas checked the clock on his bedside stand and decided it was time to get up. There were only a few more precious hours of freedom before Roxas would have to deal with the craziness of the life his sister was making him go through, and he wished greatly to be able to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

He sat up, and slipped out of bed, flinching slightly as his feet touched the cold ground of his wooden floor. Scurrying across the floor, he headed to his bathroom.

He enjoyed the fact that each of the boys in his dorm had their own bathroom. It was easier to avoid having any sort of interaction with people when he didn't _have_ to see them at all, something he was grateful for. It was hard enough to deal with other people, and Roxas couldn't even imagine having to see them all the time. Earlier that week, Xion had informed him that her dorm was set up differently, and that there was only one bathroom for all four girls to share.

Roxas shuddered at the thought.

Turning on the light in the small room, he headed to the sink and splashed water on his face, hoping it would help him wake up a little bit more. Even though he were completely used to waking up this early, it was still tiring for him, especially since Axel hadn't let him go to be until really late last night. How anyone could stay up past ten o'clock was a mystery to Roxas, but he didn't question it. If he did, people would talk to him, defeating the purpose of avoiding them.

The exhaustion showed in his face, causing light circles to form under his eyes. Staying up late wasn't the only thing keeping Roxas from being fully awake. Actually having to deal with people other than Xion and his parents was horrible, and it was taking its toll on Roxas. He wasn't happy about this.

Not that he would complain.

Xion seemed happy at this school, and he was afraid that she would become unhappy if he told her he wanted to leave. However, beneath the happiness that presented in his sister, was a layer of over protectiveness and irritability, much to Roxas' surprise. Though it was true that the teachers were treating him strangely, and Axel stuck to him like glue, he saw no reason for Xion to be acting this way.

He shrugged, guessing it must be a girl thing.

6:25 am

Roxas rubbed his wet hair viciously, hoping to dry it completely before doing anything else. He shuffled over to his backpack which was by the door, and zipped it open with one hand to see what homework he had.

Only math and history.

He smiled, glad that he had something to do while his roommates slept, and that he had time to do his homework. If he didn't have this time, he might never get his work done, and that would be bad.

7:15

"I'm done..."

The last problem on Roxas' math worksheet had just been completed, and there was still no sound from the other three people in the dorm. Normally, this wouldn't be much of a problem, but, much to Roxas' surprise, he had begun to enjoy the company of the three boys, well, two of them, actually. Sora was too hyper for Roxas' liking. He tried very hard to avoid to the boy, but it was impossible. Luckily, Axel and Riku weren't that bad, even if all Axel did was try and get Roxas to talk, and Riku was kind of a jerk. The conversations were interesting enough, and Riku didn't try to get Roxas to say anything, or do anything for that matter. It was a fair trade off.

Roxas sighed and put his homework back in his bag, before climbing into bed, planning to take a quick nap while the others were sleeping. He was tired, after all. As he lay there, his thoughts traveled to all of the people he had met that week, starting with the girls in Xion's dorm:

_Namine;_

_ A quiet, shy girl who was good at dealing with Axel, and was always drawing something, though what, I have never seen. She never seemed to get angry, and she didn't talk very often, and even when she did, it wasn't very much. I figured this would be a good person to hang around. _

_Kairi;_

_ Seems to be always happy, though when she does get angry, it's terrifying. Worse than that. I had been so shocked when she exploded on everyone after school on Monday, and I never, ever wanted to see that again. Other than that, she was completely infatuated with Sora, though why was a bit of a mystery, and seems like she will be a good friend._

_Xielle;_

_ Terrifying. Hates most guys and ditches class. Stay away from her._

Roxas wasn't sure how Xion would be able to survive this year, despite the fact that two of the three girls were actually somewhat normal and nice to be around. Of course, they had nothing that on the boys, which is who Roxas was going to have to deal with:

_Sora;_

_ Hyper. Really hyper. Obnoxious too. Is angry at Riku for some odd and random reason that neither of them would talk about, though Axel had a feeling it had to do with Kairi._

_Riku;_

_ … Strange…. Is kind of full of himself and enjoys angering Xielle for some odd reason._

_Axel;_

_ …_

Roxas didn't know what to think about his red-headed dorm mate. He was very strange, but Roxas had almost no issues with the guy, for some odd reason.

Then of course, there were the teachers. Odd people, they were. Like Axel, Roxas didn't know what to say about them, but unlike his dorm mate, he didn't like them very much. They all acted as if they knew Roxas from somewhere, despite the fact that Roxas had never even heard of these people before. It was very, very strange. Like this whole school.

It was an odd place.

8:00 am

Roxas never did manage to fall asleep, and after forty-five minutes of just laying there, doing nothing, he decided it was time to actually get up and leave his sanctuary so that he could scavenge some food from the small kitchen in the dorm. He slipped off his bed and stepped quietly across the floor, hoping that no one was awake yet.

Unfortunately, almost as soon as Roxas' hand touched the doorknob, there was a loud crash outside. He flinched, startled by the sudden jump in noise level, and became very afraid to open the door. As he stood there, he heard Axel's voice carry through the door.

"Shit! Sora, be careful!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drop it!"

Roxas groaned, a strange feeling gathering in his gut. Judging by how amused both of the boys sounded, despite the anger and worry, Roxas had a feeling this would end in someone getting hurt, and truthfully, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. Sadly, his stomach was grumbling, so he decided to attempt getting something to eat, hoping no one would notice him. He slowly opened the door, and his fear that something bad was going to happen, was confirmed.

Axel and Sora were hauling a large piece of glass across the large room, snickering slightly. And where was the glass from? The window nearest Axel's room.

"Oh, hey Roxas. Morning." Sora's voice was cheery. Too cheery. The feeling in Roxas' gut got stronger, and he gulped. "Don't mind us," Sora continued, oblivious to the tense air hanging around Roxas, "we're just getting back at Riku for being such an ass this week. You know, so that he learns his lesson." The teen snickered again.

Roxas didn't know how to react to this, so he did nothing, just standing there, watching his two roommates spiral farther down into insanity. There was no way this was going to work. Then there was the fact that the two boys had actually been able to get the glass out of the window pane. It was a complete mystery to Roxas how they had managed that. He watched completely silent as Sora and Axel placed the pane of glass down, then he began to back away slowly, hoping to escape the madness of the real world for a little while longer. However, he didn't get very far as Axel appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the small boy by his shoulders, steering him towards one of the couches.

"Come on. We should watch this. It should very entertaining," Axel said, pushing Roxas onto the couch facing the window. "Besides, it's a bonding moment, don't you agree?"

Roxas didn't agree, but he was too scared to say anything... if this is what Axel and Sora did to get back at Riku, then who knows what they would do to get back at him.

9:30 am

An hour and a half.

That's how long it took for Riku to finally come out of his room, and when he did, he was like a zombie. He stumbled out of his room, and Roxas couldn't see why he was doing so in the first place. He looked like he was still asleep.

Riku made his way past the three boys and to the window. Suddenly, what Axel and Sora were planning made perfect sense to Roxas. He stood up and tried to call out to Riku, warning him about the fact that the window was gone, but before he could, a hand was slapped over Roxas' mouth, and he was pulled back onto the couch.

"Now, now, Roxas. Let's not do that. Riku needs to learn his lesson," Axel whispered, as Sora shushed the two. "This will be really funny anyway, let's just watch."

Roxas was horrified as he watched Riku moved closer and closer to the glassless window, his hand extended as he searched for the glass to lean against, which is something he did every morning. No one really knew why he did that, but he did, and that, Roxas guessed, would always be something that was a mystery to him.

Anyway, he continued to search for the window, and when he didn't find it, he muttered something to himself. Roxas felt relieved when Riku stopped moving, he he relaxed a little bit, much to the irritation of the red-head.

"Damn it..." Axel muttered. However, before he could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Roxas turned around, but Riku did as well, and when he did, he lost his footing, causing him to fall out of the window, just as the door opened, revealing Kairi.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Roxas assumed she saw Roxas falling out of the window, so she stayed silent, instead pointing at the window in complete shock.

"Was Riku just... I mean did he..."

Axel and Sora had somehow managed to fall on the ground, and were still there, laughing hysterically. Roxas, however, was just staring at Kairi with wide eyes, not sure what to do.

"I'm just going to pretend I never saw that..." Kairi muttered slowly as she backed out of the the room and closed the door behind her. Roxas wished desperately that he could join the auburn haired girl.

"That... was... awesome!" Sora managed to get out between bursts of laughter. Axel calmed down a bit and added;

"Yeah, now we should put the glass back! That'll screw with Riku's mind!"

"We totally should!"

The two boys stood up, still laughing and stumbled over to the glass. Roxas stood up as well, shaking madly and walked over to the window. He peered out, scared of what he would see, and shuddered.

Riku was laying on the ground, not moving, though that wasn't exactly surprising to Roxas. After all, he had fallen head first out of a two story window, but he _was_ worried about the boy, and concerned that Sora and Axel didn't seem to care that their friend could be dead.

"Um... guys? I think he's hurt," Roxas dared say as he turned back towards the room. Axel and Sora both laughed as they carried the pane back to the window. This confused Roxas even more than normal, but he was too scared to say anything else.

"He'll be perfectly okay. Now please get out of the way. This is really, really heavy." Axel jerked his head to the side, beckoning for Roxas to get out of the way. He obliged, but not very happily. There was something... sadistic... about what Sora and Axel were doing, and Roxas desperately wanted to say something about it, but he was, again, too afraid to do so. Of course, he also didn't want to be the next victim of the two teens madness, so he figured it would be easier for him to just move.

However, just as they were about to place the window glass back, there was another knock on the door. This time, both Sora and Axel turned to look, and they both dropped the glass and it shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Xion

6:00 am

The alarm next to Xion blared and she instinctively reached over to shut it off. She peeked at the clock and groaned. Her goal this year was to get up when Roxas did, and so far, it wasn't working. How her brother was able to get up at six o'clock everyday and be able to function so well during the day was a mystery to everyone in their family. None of them were morning people.

She pushed herself up off the bed, debating whether or not it was worth getting up. After a second of consideration, she decided it really wasn't, and collapsed back on the bed, falling back into a deep sleep.

9:05 am

"Hey, Xion, you should get up now. Naminé decided to cook pancakes," Kairi said, shaking Xion awake, excitement lingering in her voice. "They're really good."

Xion groaned but sat up and rubbed her eyes wearily. Now that she was awake, the smell of cooking pancakes was clear to her, and she smiled. Naminé had cooked for them before, an the girls had discovered that she was very good at it, so the fact that she was cooking pancakes was a wonderful thing. It had been a while since Xion had eaten the amazingness that is hotcakes and sugary maple syrup, the last being the first day of summer vacation, so she was excited to be eating them again. Scrambling out of bed, Xion told Kairi she'd be out in a minute, and to save some food for her.

Once Kairi had left, Xion prepared for the day ahead, suddenly looking forward to the first Saturday off.

9:30

Pancakes.

They're either the food of the gods, or a sinners breakfast. It didn't really matter, because either way they were too delicious for their own good. The four girls were sitting at their small table, chatting cheerily about the most random thigns they could think of, their empty places covered with what remained of the maple syrup. There was nothing like a good breakfast and random small talk to start out a Saturday morning. Xion just hoped the rest of the day would work out this well.

"Oh, Kairi, I forgot to tell you," Xielle said suddenly, catching the attention of Xion. The girl had barely spoken all morning, though it wasn't too much of a surprise, but her voice was completely serious. "I woke up this morning to a loud crash from the boy's dorms, then Axel cussing out your boyfriend. I think they're up to something. "She flicked a strand of her black hair out of her face, "You might want to make sure it's not something stupid."

Kairi picked up her glass of water thoughtfully and said, Yeah, who knows what they're up to. It's possible it's to... she trailed off, almost as if what she was thinking of was too scary to put into words. "I'll be right back."

The chair screeched against the tile of their small kitchen as Kairi stood up hurriedly and dashed out of the room. Xion watched her go in silence. Naminé however, seemed to feel the need to ask Xielle if what she had said was true.

"Really Naminé? Really? Do you honestly think I would lie about something like that?" Xielle asked, her hand covering her heart. "I feel so offended!"

Sighting, Naminé picked up her plate. "Yes," she answered simply. Xielle pondered this for a second.

"Okay, do you think I would do that to my friends? The things named Riku and Zexion, maybe, but Kairi's nice. Most of the time."

"Why do you call... Riku-" Xion had a few issues saying the teens name, "a thing? He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" Silence fell over the three. Xielle looked reluctant to answer, and Naminé's face had gone pale as she continued to clean up the table. Before either of them could say anything, the door to the dorm creaked open, and Kairi walked in.

Xion thought that Naminé had lost all color, but Kairi was whiter than the sheets on Xion's bed. She was muttering something to herself quietly, her hands wringing nervously

"Um... Kairi? Are you okay?" Xion asked. Kairi looked up at her.

"Me? Oh yes. _I'm_ fine. Riku on the other hand..." she trailed off, glancing down at her feet.

"What?" Xielle and Xion asked at the same time. Xielle's voice was was brimming with sadistic curiosity, and Xion's a worried motherly tone. Kairi seemed to forget her previous nervousness and started laughing hysterically at the bi-polar reactions of her two roommates. Xielle and Xion exchanged confused glances, neither understanding what was going though Kairi's head.

"Um, Kairi?" Naminé called out softly, placing a hand on the auburn-haired girls shoulder. Kairi stopped laughing immediately.

"Now's not the time to be laughing!" she said seriously. "I think something bad happened to Riku-"

"Oh good," Xielle muttered quietly, only to be ignored by Kairi.

"-and I need to go back-"

"Why did you leave if you're just going back?"

"-but I would like it if you guys go with me-"

"To do what? Help the pretty boy? Yeah right."

"-so it will be easier to get Sora and Axel to stop laughing and tell us what they did. You really hate Riku, don't you Xielle."

Xielle leaned back in her chair, a smirk on her face, but said nothing. Xion on the other hand had sunk back into her chair, thinking rapidly about what Kairi had just said.

Riku could be hurt.

Axel and Sora were laughing about it. The heathens.

Kairi was freaking out over whatever she had seen.

These were bad things, but the worst part was that Kairi had said absolutely about Roxas, and Xion was one hundred percent sure that her brother was having a panic attack, or something that resembled it closely. That could not end well, especially not for the twins.

"I'll go with you," Xion stated quietly, but with a serious tone. Naminé nodded stating that she was go as well, and all three girls turned to Xielle, waiting for her answer. She scowled, realizing that she had no choice but to go and stood up.

"Fine. You win. But don't expect me to do anything."

"I wasn't expecting you to help." Kairi turned and headed once more out of the door.

9:40

Xielle had been pushed to the front of the group of girls, the others being too "afraid" of what they might see. Xion was worried about Riku, but it was more that she was terrified that Axel was doing something to Roxas. That would be absolutely horrible.

"You guys are such wimps," Xielle muttered, looking back at the girls, disbelievingly. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" Rolling her eyes she reached out and knocked on the door a few times, then got irritated and tried to open it, but froze when a large crash sounded from inside.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! What just happened?_ Xion worried, wringing her hands tightly. She couldn't help but wonder why in the world Xielle wouldn't just open the stupid door already so they could see what the hell was going on. Just get it over with...

Fortunately, it wasn't long before she yanked open the door, revealing an interesting scene.

Roxas, who seemed to be safe, was standing with his back to the door, watching Axel and Sora scoop broken glass off the ground, and out the glassless window as the two of them laughed hysterically. None of the guys seemed to notice the awestruck girls standing in the doorway, until the door squeaked quietly.

All three boys jumped instantaneously, and turned, their eyes wide with guild. Even Roxas. This surprised Xion, but she wasn't the one to speak.

"Oh dear, the boys are doing something bad. What is it? I wonder."

Xielle, of course, sounded amused, rather than shocked, kind of like she was used to this kind of madness. However, her always amused, bitchy, attitude was beginning to irritate Xion to no end. Couldn't Xielle tell that there was a tragedy going on? What was with her nonchalant personality?

These thoughts bugged Xion, but before she could think about it much, Axel said;

"Oh, Sora and I just made it so Riku would fall out the window. It's no big deal."

Kairi seemed to be about to faint. "Oh God, I didn't imagine that! He really did fall!"

"Kai... calm... down... he'll... be... fine!" Sora managed to gasp between fits of laughter, and Kairi put her hands on her hips.

"How can you say that? You can't know-"

"It's Riku. Of course I know he'll be alright. He's always alright." Sora had calmed down a bit as he brushed off his hands and headed over to the girls. "Besides, he's had worse."

That shocked Xion, though she knew it shouldn't have. Riku did seem like the kind to get into dangerous situations, and since he was still alive, he was obviously good at surviving these kinds of things. Or, Xion hoped that was the cause. Otherwise, her brother would be questioned for the murder of Riku-

Come to think of it, Xion didn't know Riku's last name. Or anyone's for that matter.

But that wasn't very important right now.

"I'm going to go see if Riku's alright," Kairi muttered, turning around and pushing through the group of girls. "Sora, if he's hurt, I'm blaming you."

That caused Sora's face to fall. "H-H-H-Hey! Wait up!" He dashed out after his girlfriend, calling out protests as he ran down the hall. Xielle and Axel exchanged glances, shrugged and followed the couple. Xion, however, was still standing in shock. She didn't exactly know how to react to all of this, so she was just lost, and stayed lost until her brother came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. Xion jumped, shocked by her brother's boldness, but she just smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. We should probably go see if Riku's okay."


End file.
